If I knew then what i know now
by BelovedPrincessInsanity
Summary: faye and spike got into a fight. Jet meets someone new, Ed is acting werid, theres a huge bounty that people are to afraid to talk about. All this romanceactionmystery rolled up into a lil package. please R
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Bebop. read away.........  
  
Unexplainable Actions.  
  
You could hear them a mile away, screaming like that. I sighed and put my real hand on my hip, while the metal one continued to stir the soup. Then, all the sudden it just stopped. The screaming the shouting just stopped. All I could hear was the boiling and popping of the liquid in the pot. After a moment, I began to feel a little worried and couldn't help but to walk down the hallway. I was trying not to make so much noise, but my damn boots just kept clinking up against the floor. I could hear the air conditioning hushing throughout the ship and the silence was so thick, it made my ears feel clogged. I stopped right outside the metal door and I could hear gasping sounds radiating from the room. That's when I got the feeling I really wasn't supposed to be there at that moment, and I left. I ran back to the kitchen and continued to cook, feeling as though I had been busted for something. I stopped in my tracks and mentally slapped myself.  
  
"Jet Black. You are a grown man, stop acting like some kid who just walked in on their parents having sex. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong.." I told myself out loud. Even though I said I didn't do anything wrong, it felt as thought I did. The sound of feet patting against the metal floor brought me back to my senses. I turned around and saw Edward sitting down at the table with her laptop in her arms. It caught me off guard really, I secretly prayed to myself that she didn't hear me talking out loud like a deranged lunatic. But her face is what puzzled me the most, it wasn't the usual sunshiny, carefree, slightly crazy expression. Ed bit her bottom lip as she tried to concentrate on the glowing computer screen. Different lights danced across her bronze skin which was paler then usual. Ein came trotting in and plopped down right over her feet. I turned back to the soup which was over-boiling and turned off the fire.  
  
"Search Query not found. Please try again." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ed take a deep breath before typing in some other words. But the computer answered in the exact same robotic voice.  
  
"Search Query not found. Please try-" she pushed a button and the computer turned off.  
  
"If your hungry, go right ahead and fix yourself some," I intrusted, putting the top over the pot with my prostatic hand. I knew the lid was piping hot because I could see the steam floating off the top. That didn't stop Edward from getting up from her seat and picking up the lid with her bare hands as soon as I put it down. I took a step back as she quickly flung it on the stove, grabbed two bowls and began to fill them to the brim. I watched her as she carried both bowls to the table, covered one with foil, took it back to her room, then returned. The girl sat down at the table quietly and started to sip the soup carefully to avoid burning her lips. I wiped my hands on my pants and turned towards her. "What are you doin with that other bowl?" I asked curiosity. Normally I wouldn't get into Ed's business. Normally I wouldn't care what she was doing with the soup. Not even if she planned on taking a bath in it. But things didn't seem right with her, and I needed something to take my mind off that guilty feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. I watched Ed as she stirred the soup, watching patiently for an answer.  
  
"Saving it," she replied in a mono-toned voice.   
  
"For what?" I pressed on, suddenly realizing she took the biggest bowls.  
  
"A rainy day," was her answer. I was a tad big disappointed because she didn't give any more insight into her actions. It was the kind of answer I would expect from Spike or Faye. It was cold, simple and boxed in. In other words, she just told me to mind my own business. Edward got up and wrapped what was left of her soup and left the kitchen. Even Ein looked a little confused.  
  
"What has gotten into these kids?" 


	2. The Ugly Truth, beautiful Lies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Ugly Truth, beautiful Lies  
  
  
  
I had fell asleep in the corner I curled up yesterday. I had cried myself to sleep. The scene between me and him just continued to play in my dreams like a broken record, or maybe some busted up film projector that repeated itself. Things started off as a normal day. I had taken a long hot shower and slipped on some red spandex capris and a black oversized shirt I found in Jet's room. Ed was locked up in her room. I could hear her tapping at the keys furiously every time I walked pasted. Jet was making some soup. The smell alone was so delicious that my stomach got full just sniffing it. But he shooed me out of the kitchen like some little girl. He knew exactly what he was doing, because he told me to go outside and play with the other children. I played along with it, but only so I could get some food later on.   
  
So anyway, I was bored out of my mind and went back to my little bedroom. Everything is so dark and gray, expect my red, soft blanket. I fell backwards onto my tiny twin bed and closed my eyes, rubbing my fingers over the fabric, inhaling the scent. My eyes darted open and I pressed the blanket to my nose, it didn't smell like me. Shampoo, perfume and cigarettes. It smelled like...him. Like cologne and sweat.. I rolled onto my side and felt something firm press against me. I jumped out of bed, wondering how I could miss the body under the covers. His feet even hang down off the edge of the bed. In somewhat of a rage, I snatched the blanket off him. He's in a fetal position, my pillows are tossed about the bed, the sheets are all twisted up around his sleeping form.  
  
"Get out of my bed you pervert!" I shouted. He didn't budge. I tried kicking his foot, still nothing worked. Finally, feeling devilish and glad it came down to this, I grabbed a delicate sheer scarf from my dresser and dangled it right inside his ear. It twitched at first, just like a dog would do. I slowly climbed on the bed so I could look down on him. The scarf continued to tickle his ear, he swatted at twice, getting angry. I couldn't help but to press a hand to my mouth to keep from laughing. Spike finally opened his eyes, and I doubled over in laughter. Rolling on the bed, holding my stomach. When I finally began to clam down, my head was dangling from the bottom of the bed.  
  
"You think that's funny huh?" I hear his deep voice say. Without another word he had my foot in a death grip and was tickling the hell out of me. I kicked and screamed and laughed. He was really getting kick out of it. Somehow, I managed to be in his arms as he tried to hold me down for another tickle session. It didn't really hit me until I realized the warm engulfing my body, and his lean muscles pressing against his back. I was sitting between Spike Speigals legs. Spike was holding me from be hind. The air caught in my throat, my heart thumped on the roof of my mouth. I stiffened in his arms, and he must have felt it because I was rigid like a stone. He just scouted up a little more, erasing the gap of air between our bodies. he loosened his hold on me, and nudged his chin on the crook of my neck. Rubbing his nose along my flesh, making goose bumps along the trail of heat. Shivers rolled down my spine and I was wondering how I could get chills when I was feeling so hot. He inhaled and exhaled, his cool breath rinsing over my bare shoulder and spilling onto my chest. I reached to pull the shirt back over the exposed shoulder, but he caught my hand with his own.   
  
"Don't move," he said, his voice rumbling like soft thunder. "Don't move," he repeated and lowered my hand, his fingers leaving more trails of heat along the skin. "Let's make this moment last forever," he shifted and I felt his eyelashes give me butterfly kisses along my jaw line and neck as he struggled to keep his eyes opened. "You look pretty when you smile."  
  
I never would have believed it, if someone had told me in advance. That Spike would fall asleep with me in his arms. I finally gave into the feeling and leaned back a little. Minutes floated by that felt like blissful hours. Spike moaned against my skin, I could feel his throat vibrate on the back of my shoulder. His name trailed out of my mouth in a sleepy whisper, I was really starting to get drowsy too. I rolled my head back and said it again.  
  
  
  
"Spike.."  
  
"Julia..." he purred affectionately. My eyes shot open. The heat around me became cold. He nudge against my head. "I missed you so bad." An ice icicle directly through my heart. I suddenly found myself snarling like some alley cat ready to fight. Spike wasn't even aware that he had done, since he was between the stages of dreaming and reality. But I felt as if he done it purposely. To try and hurt me. I saw red and I jumped out of his warm embrace. He fell back and woke up in a start.  
  
"What the hell happened?" He said rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Why don't you ask JULIA?" I said overly sweetly, but spitting out the name as it left a bad taste in my mouth. Spike pressed his lips together. His two-toned eyes darted around the room as if it suddenly dawned on him.  
  
"Oh man," he said laying back onto the bed, propping himself on his elbows and starring into the ceiling.  
  
"Spike. What the hell is this?" I shouted. Not caring if Jet heard or not.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, turning to me and looking dead into my eyes.  
  
"THAT! WHAT WE JUST HAD! What am I to you? Just a cushion to break your fall from Julia? Your precious angel," I said mockingly. I saw lightening flash in his eyes, but I keep going. "How can you hold me in your arms and call me by HER name? How dare you call me THAT!? I'm not just just.. Just some kind of thing to comfort you when your feeling down and can be thrown away!"  
  
"First of all, she's not a THAT. She has a name," he growls at me, standing up to his full lanky height.  
  
"Ohhhh she's a 'that' all right," I said standing in front of him, crossing my arms and putting all my weight on my right leg. "That THING, cared only for herself. She just left you and went on with her life. Then she comes back and picks you up. Like some kind of puppy left out on the streets. And all you do is bitch and cry over her. You spend all your time thinking about her, when she wasn't even thinking about about you. And that THING almost got you killed. Did you forget that. TWICE!"  
  
"Don't you talk about things you don't know!" He roared in my face. It caught me completely off guard and I stumbled back a little. "You don't know the first THING bout me and Julia! You're not even half the woman she is. In fact, your not EVEN a woman! You talk about how selfish Julia is? Lets talk about how selfish you are. How you go off on days on end, not letting anyone know where you are. How you expect to be cut in on bounties even if you don't bother to help. How you eat up every Go*damn thing in the fridge and never bother to pitch in money. Lets talk about that! Let's talk about how your always thinking about how YOU'RE gonna get yours, no matter the cost.  
  
Julia has a heart. She was a good person and she loves me, the first person to ever show me love. And I love her. That's one thing you'll never know, Faye Valentine. You'll never know what love is. Hell, you don't even know what it's like to past. Maybe you should stop and work on trying to figure yourself out before you start to try and figure out other people," he says and turns to head for the door. It frightens me a little that he doesn't even know he's talking about her in present tense.  
  
"SHE'S DEAD SPIKE! WHEN WILL YOU COME AND REALIZE IT! SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! WHEN WILL YOU MOVE ON!"  
  
"NO SHE'S NOT!" I guess he's aware of his own sentence. He stops and turns around, wiping a small drop of pit from the corner of his mouth. Then he says in a real calm voice, so calm it scares me. "Your so fucking jealous of what me and Julia had. You know you will never have the same thing. You don't even have a heart to love with. " he finishes and stares me done. My arms unfold themselves and I find myself tumbling backwards to the wall. His words just continued to stab into me like a thousand daggers. I draw up a shaky breath and look him in the eye, just as he done me.  
  
  
  
"Your wrong Spike!!" I screamed, pressing my palms flat on the cold metal wall. "I do know what love is, because I love you!" My confession stuns him just as much as it shocks me. Silence just drops like a curtain over us. Tears is running down my face and I slid down the wall, curling up into a ball of purple, black and red. He turns on his heel and marches down the hall to his room. Sob rack through my body, I'm crying so hard I can't even catch my breath. I heard some heavy footsteps approaching my door and I quickly make sure it's lucked before going back to my corner. I know its Jet because of the metal clinking. It stops and he goes back to the kitchen.  
  
I never meant to say all those things about Julia. She really was a good woman, I could tell by just looking at her. But still, I hated her. Because not only did she have the one thing that I wanted, she had broke him too. 


	3. A lession of Guilt

A lession of Guilt  
  
I just lay on the couch and look at the ceiling. The bowl of soup was getting cold on the table, but I just didn't have the appetite to eat. Not after I saw Faye break down like that. Screaming as if someone had shot her through the heart. But so what, let her cry. She didn't have the right to talk about Julia like that. She didn't know what Julia been through just to come back to me. She didn't know what me and her had been through together. Sneaking around, having only hours and minutes to ourselves. Even though I keep telling myself not to care, guilt stabs me in the gut. I know its all my fault. I knew it was Faye when I held her. That smell of lavender shampoo that clings on her was all over my face. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to hold Faye Valentine, to feel her skin and smell her scent. Not because I need some comfort getting over Julia. Or did I use Faye as a cushion for my fall? Even thought it felt as thought I was betraying Julia, it felt so right to hold her close to me. It felt as if that hole in my chest was started to be filled a little. I couldn't help but remember her smile. It wasn't mischievous, or sad. It was happy, bright and happy and warm. I told her she looked pretty when she smiled, I knew she was flattered. I just wanted that moment to last forever. For once we wasn't fighting, and it felt nice to have peace for a split second. That was..before I kept slipping in and out of sleep. It just seemed so real, and suddenly it wasn't Faye Valentine in my arms. It was Julia.   
  
  
  
Julia sometimes washed her hair with that lavender smelling shampoo too. I dreamt we was back in the large condo's we were staying at when the Syndicate went on a "business trip". Vicious was out, and it was just me and her, looking out over the scenery of Venus together. I had whispered her name into her ear, declaring my love to her for the first time...  
  
Yeah. I was a real Casanova. Stating my love of another woman to the one in my arms. I really didn't have an idea how to fix things between me and Faye. At the same time, I never wanted to fix things between us. I wanted her to suffer for what she said. I know she was hurting more than me. Because loving someone and losing someone is worse than loving someone who you can't have. Her facade was gone, and she was naked to me. I knew her secret. But the image of Faye naked and vulnerable wasn't exactly appealing to me, and I just felt guiltier and angry with each passing moment of thinking about it. I grunted and sat up, taking the bowl of now warm soup in my hands and began to chow down. That's when I saw Edward walk in front of me. She glanced at me for a moment, and stopped walking. Her eyes locked mine. I could feel those amber eyes gazing right inside of me. It was the first time I noticed that around her pupils was a huge burst of yellow, like a star exploded in her eye. She probably could feel the tension coming off me.  
  
"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and walked on to her room.   
  
Soon as she left, Jet came in and sat across from me with his bowl. We ate quietly, like we always do. I think it's good when you can sit with someone and enjoy their silence. You don't feel all weird like you have to say something, you both have an understanding that there's nothing to be said at the moment. But, Jet speaks up tonight.  
  
"You know I'm not the type to get into other people's personal business," he starts. I keep eating as if I haven't the slightest clue as in what he's talking about. "But what was all that racket earlier?" he says.  
  
"Faye's PMSing or something," I answer nonchalantly.  
  
"Must be real bad this time to get you started," he says back, looking at me and eating at the same time. I drop the spoon in the bowl and look off to the side. I know he won't dwell on the subject much longer if I really don't want to talk about it. But for once, I don't have the answer to everything, and I actually need help. I explained to him the situation. Me and Faye playing around, her ending up in my arms, me slipping and calling her Julia. We exchanged some words which left her broken like some precious China doll and me feeling mentally unstable. Jet nods in that understanding way. "You had other girlfriends in your life?" he asks, slurping the soup.  
  
"Yeah. A few," I say back. Wondering what this has to do with situation.  
  
"Was any like Faye?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That just it Spike. You don't know how to treat different women. All of your girlfriends has been like Julia." He says and pauses to find the right words, "They where all feminine. Yeah they would scream at you, but would cry afterwards, then you will say it was all your fault, and sometimes things would get better. Faye isn't like that. You have to apologize to her after you've shouted your side and leave her to work it out on her own. She's extremely independent and proud. Either you apologize and wait for her to say sorry, or things just won't work out. Not because it's UN-fixable, but because she won't allow herself to talk to someone to has done her wrong. And your the exact same way. When someone's done you wrong, you won't go back and apologize before they do. Faye isn't as hard as she seems. She is a woman, she has emotions underneath all that vinyl, make-up and tough cookie attitude," Jet explained. I chewed the side of my jaw, he was right. If anything did go wrong with any of my ex's or Julia, they was usually willing to sit down, talk, listen and work things out. Faye is the opposite. She might be willing to listen, but she's got to much pride. Just like me. Then it hit me, maybe we can't get along because we're to much alike. 


	4. Unquestionable Answers Unthinkable Thoug...

Unquestionable Answers. Unthinkable Thoughts  
  
The ship is all quiet, too quiet for me. But it's better than hearing that fighting earlier. Usually, Spike and Faye-Faye's fights don't bother me. In fact, I was used to it. But I could hear every word that tumbled from their mouth, and trust me, they wasn't talking about money. When you hear sad stuff like that, it takes all the fun out of listening. So I just gathered myself and moved to the kitchen. I packed one extra bowl of soup for the rainy day. Jet had no idea that the rainy day was tomorrow. Actually, it was ironic I said that, because it is gonna rain that day. So I made sure I packed a pair of rubber yellow boots and an umbrella and a raincoat. When I passed up Spike on my way back to my room, he was trying his best to hide his emotions. I would have been fooled at first glance, but I already heard the fight and knew already he was upset. Plus, his eyes showed it. The nun that took care of me for a little while always said eyes are the windows to the soul. Spike has sad eyes, I guess he has a sad soul. Jet has determined eyes, I guess he has a determined soul. Faye's eyes are always changing. I guess she has a confused soul?  
  
I sighed and slapped my cheeks, rolling my head on my shoulders. I'm tired and my eyes are burning and dry, but I haven't found anything. Not one thing. I hacked Social Security folders on Earth. Didn't find anything there. I try searching with my father's name, all that came up was a few news paper articles in which he was featured for trying to map the earth. Nothing, absolute nothing. So I try the old-fashioned way. I looked in a few books I picked up on the last stop, and I still couldn't find what I was looking for. I rubbed my eyes and cracked my back, making Ein glance up at me.   
  
"We'll stop for today," I say to the pouch, getting up and decided to take a walk. I pass up Spike again, this time, Jet is sitting with him.   
  
They're both looking at TV with blank faces. Out of curiosity, I glance at the screen and big-shots suddenly pop on the screen. Usually I would stick around to see the new bounty, but I just head to the kitchen. I could hear the TV say something about Earth and 300,000,000 woolongs. I paid no attention to it, and turned back to what I was doing. I filled a bowl with the soup, which was a little cold. I popped it in the microwave and put some crackers sticking out the side in a real artistic way. I hold the spoon in the other hand and make my way to the room I heard screams echoing from earlier. The door is locked, so I just bang on it a few times and leave the soup on the floor. Once I turned around and walked a few feet down the hall, I could hear the door hiss-open. When I glanced back over my shoulder, the soup was gone. I smiled to myself and continue to walk down the hall. Jet suddenly rushes past me, and shouts to Faye's door on the way, "WE'RE GOING TO EARTH! GOT A BOUNTY TO CATCH!" then he's down in the cockpit. I turned towards Ein.  
  
"Maybe I can look for some answers there." 


	5. The Exotic Bird and the Black Dog

The Exotic Bird and the Black Dog  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye and Spike went off along their sperate ways, Ed decided to stay by my side. She would stop every now and then, looking at things people where selling on the street. It was crowded, cars, motorcycles and bikes lined the street. People was walking around, trying to sale me hot* merchandise. We had walked a few blocks, until I noticed the gathering clouds up above my head. Rain drops dripped down from the sky, just a few at a time. Until it started to sprinkle. People in the streets just carried on, until thunder ripped across the sky, tore the seams off the clouds and caused rain to come pouring down in sheets. Me and Ed was drenched bout time we found shelter. My jumpsuit stuck to me like a second skin and Edward's head looked somewhat like a red shiny mop. I wondered for a split second if Faye and Spike had gotten caught in the storm too. The whole time I was worrying, Ed had wondered off. Luckily, with her bright hair, she was easy to spot over the crowd. That was when I realized we had found shelter in a club. Lazy piano music floated and mixed in the air with the smoke of cigarette and lingering smell of liquor. Girls with painted faces, short shirts and dipping neck lines winked and giggled at me. As if I was QB of some damn highschool football team and they where cheer leaders.   
  
"Hey," a voice purred into my ear. I felt heat rush over me as the words rumbled in my eardrum. Wasting no time, I turned around, becoming face to face with a woman who I'd never seen anything like. I guess the closet thing to describing her would to call her an exotic bird. Something fragile from a far away place that didn't belong there. Her hair was either cut extremely short, or pulled back. Black and shiny, long bangs curled and framed her face and swung in her violet eyes. She wore a black hat with a pale purple ribbon around it, titled to the left, with a white feather sticking out. An open oversized button down shirt hung off her slender body, letting the world see her black satin bra. The woman smiled and stuck her hands in her baggy black pants with the suspenders hanging around her legs. she had on black satin boxers underneath. "Are you just gonna stare at me," she said, cocking her head to the side "Or buy me a drink?" The other girls pouted and stomped off, which made her grin even more.  
  
"I can't right now. I'm looking for a girl," I replied and turned around.  
  
"Oh, you mean the red head?" she questioned stepping up beside me, matching my long strides. I glanced down at her face, peaking from under the hat.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tommy gave her a towel and sent her to the bar," she said, grabbing my metal hand and guiding me back through the crowd like a lost little boy. I was truly shocked that she went for that hand and not my real one. She didn't even think twice, most women I knew was afraid of it. Afraid that if they touched it, it would bring up bad memories for me, to scared to ask what happened. I would catch them sneaking peaks and wondering to themselves if I needed to oil it like a car engine or something like that. Hell, even Alisa would give it an uneasy glance when I would touch her with it...  
  
"Hey Margo!" the screaming brought me back to my senses, she had let go of my hand. She had led me to the bar, which was lined with bottles of alcohol, empty glasses and spills. She leaned on the bar and shouted the name louder. A woman rushed out of the back with towels and spray bottles. She had bright curly red hair that came to her shoulders, a green shirt and loose fitting blue jeans. She also had a bit of extra weight on her, but she was nonetheless pretty. The girl smiled and leaned on the bar with her elbows, "aww, iz ya workin' to hard?" she laughed out. The woman shot her a glance and throw a rag at her face.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't be so stressed if someone would help OUT!" she grunted, wiping up the spills and putting the glasses away at the other end.  
  
"For your information, I am helping out. I'm helping this nice gentleman right here," she stated patting my shoulder.  
  
The woman she called Margo glanced my way and walked over. Her eyes was a fierce green, but was warm and smiling. She grinned and gave me a polite nod.  
  
"How can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"He's looking for his kid," the girl piped in.  
  
"Did I ask you?" Margo said in a motherly tone, making the girl roll her eyes.  
  
"She's got red hair, tall, lanky," I described. Margo thought for a moment, looking up at the lights.  
  
"Big bright amber eyes? Black spandex shorts? White tank top?"  
  
"Yeah that's her," I replied.  
  
"There she is right over there," she said pointing over my shoulder. Ed came trotting up beside me and sat down on the stool. She had a towel draped over her head.  
  
"Where have you been?" I asked slightly amused. She looked at me from under the towel.  
  
"Ed's been helping out on the bounty, but then I remembered something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Edward doesn't know the name." I rolled my eyes in frustration, the girl and Margo cracked up into laughter.  
  
"She's a character ain't she?" Margo said wiping up a spot on the bar. "Can I get you two something?" she asked. Ed shook her head. I asked for a glass of beer and red wine.  
  
"You drink beer and wine together?" the young woman asked in disgust. I smiled as Margo placed the drinks in front of us.  
  
"the wine is for you. you asked for a drink remember?" this made her smile and she took a seat next to me. After a minute in silence she asked, "Are you really a bounty hunter? I mean a professional one." I thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Depends on your definition of 'professional'"  
  
  
  
"Well, some people just do it for thrills. Some people just do it to have a little extra money on the side, some people do it for a living. That's a professional, because they have to be really good to base their whole income on something like bounty hunting."  
  
"Since you want to put it that way, then yes, I'm a pro," I said arrogantly. She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Who are you two trying to catch?"  
  
"A man named Rink Van Hoosen. He's wanted for fraud. Managed to get millions of dollars in fake banking accounts. He would hack into the bank's system, and then he would type up some phony account. He's a damn genius." As soon as the words left my mouth, I turned to check on Ed. Who was contentedly sitting there, quietly tapping her foot to the music against the bar. I write myself a mental note to buy her some shoes before I turn back around. The girl is taking a long slow sip of her drink as she thinks.  
  
"Rink Van Hoosen..man. We went out in 8th grade," she mused to herself.  
  
  
  
"Really?" I asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah," she fixed her hat, "he was a terrible boyfriend. Caught him kissing one of my friends in the girls locker room. Who woulda known he'd turn into criminal..hmm," she trailed off and took another gulp.  
  
"So-so you know where he is?" I asked getting excited, this might be the easiest 300,000,000 woolongs I ever made."  
  
"Please Mister, I haven't seen the guy in years." My hopes burn and crash like a over-loaded plane.  
  
"You can't get in contact with him or anything?"   
  
"You suggesting I set him up?" she said smiling at me, swirling the dark wine in her glass.  
  
"No, just get some information on where he could me. I wouldn't ask you to set up your friend."  
  
"He's not my friend. He hasn't been since he kissed my friend. If I do set him up, I want some of the proceeds."  
  
  
  
"How much?" I eyed her. "i have to split it with 3 other people."  
  
"Well, then, just give me 5% of your half."she suggested. I quickly done the math in my head and estimated that I'll probably end up with 749,999,99 woolongs.  
  
"Fine. Sounds reasonable," I said holding out my real hand to shake. She smiled and shook it firmly. "By the way-"  
  
"It's Song. And yours?" she said completely reading my mind.  
  
"Jet Black."  
  
"Well, Mr. Jet Black. Looks like we're in business together." 


	6. Introducting the Legendary Christina J W...

Introducing the Legendary Christina J. Walker  
  
My feet where killing me in those white boots. I had absolutely no information on that guy what so ever! And the few people who did know something, wouldn't spill one word. They would just look at me wide eyed, as if I asked for directions to the road to Hell.  
  
"Get out of here little girl. You don't know what your getting yourself into," is what one man said to me. I turned around and left from the building and decided to get me something to eat. It was still a little damp from the rain, but it was real hot. There was a nice little ice-cream shop just a block up, so I decided to treat myself to an ice-cream cone. Chocolate mint. I always liked it, for some odd reason. Normal people liked chocolate, or vanilla. Me? Give me chocolate mint any time of day.   
  
So there I was, eating my chocolate mint ice-cream cone on a bench right outside the shop. Kids and adults where all around. A couple of dried up old ladies gave me the 'up and down' because of my yellow vinyl outfit. I smiled innocently and waved. Some hormone driven teenage boys honked their horns at me and made some real nasty gestures with their hands and tongues. So I did what any self respecting young lady would have done. I flipped them the bird and told them to kiss my ass. They left me alone afterwards.   
  
Wondering what to do about the bounty, I looked up at the clouds. Out of all the planets I have traveled too, I would say I like Earth's sky the best. Because it looks like the sea, and I've always liked the sea. While Mars sky looks like God just dumped a bucket of blood on the sky, and Venus's looks like toxic fumes...which it is. But that's not the point. The point is, I like the water and that's what the sky reminds me off. And then I start to wonder why I like water, and if it has anything to do about the past life I once lived. I remember the video tape, of the younger girl, which is me. How happy I was standing by the ocean. And I see the small scenes of my life so long ago. The high school classroom with my friends, who are now either dead or old women. My huge beautiful home, which is now nothing but a vacant lot of dirt and rocks. My trip in outer space, and the horrible accident... Where the hell was I going? Would I be dead or wrinkled and dried up if I had survived? Would i I have met Ed, and Jet and Ein and Spike? Spike...that asshole... All I could think about his how he used me. How he probably felt some kind of sick enjoyment of hearing me say I loved him. Using me, Faye Valentine as a pillow to lay his head on after Julia had tired him out so much. If we had met and had the same argument in the past, when I had everything, would I go for that? Would I stand around and mope about something that's done and over with? Probably not, I would have a new guy on my arm the next morning. But I'm not in the past, I'm here right now. A woman who's seen the eyes of evil and betrayal, a woman who's got blood on her hands and weight on her shoulders. Tarnished, and confused, without anyone in the world to take care of me or love me but myself...  
  
"Excuse me miss," the words brought be back to Earth. My vision focused from blurry to sharp, and I felt something wet and cold sliding down my thigh "Miss. Are you okay?" My eyes looked down to see a tiny little girl starring back at me with the biggest green eyes and purple hair. A mini Faye. She wore a pink tube-top dress with a bow in the back and her hair in pigtails. She had a stack of napkins in her tiny hand. "Do you not feel well? Once when I ate chocolate in the sun, it made me kinda' sick too," she said in a voice that was too grown up for her age. She unfolded a napkin and started to wipe melted ice-cream off my fingers. The little girl took the cone away and continued to clean my hand. It was so adorably cute, I wondered where she had come from. Maybe it was myself from the past, come to answer questions for me. A little angel of hope.  
  
"I can do it," I told her, taking the napkins and wiping up the green liquid from my thigh and arm. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome," she placed her hands be hind her back.  
  
"I didn't even see you walk up, where did you come from?"  
  
"You must have been daydreamin' or somethin'. I work right there," she said pointing to the ice cream shop. I smiled and laughed a little unbelievingly.  
  
"Uh...your a little young to be working aren't you? How old are you anyway? 7? 8 years old maybe?"  
  
"I'm 9 years old," she corrected, a little mad. "And for your information I am the manager of that place." She put her hands on her hips. I raised an eyebrow and sat back up.  
  
"Oh really now?"  
  
"You don't believe me? Come on in then, I'll prove it." She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the glass doors of the store. The walls where painted ice blue, and the floor was black and white. A few tables where scattered here and there, and there was jars of candy beside the cash register and up on shelves. She opened one of the jars and pulled out some crystallized candy. She handed me one and I popped it in my mouth. "James Taylor Walker! You are not supposed to leave the cash register unattended!" She shouted, walking behind the long counter and through a door. I heard her complain again and she came walking out with a young man with blonde hair and eyes just as green as hers. He smiled at the little girl, enduring her bossy attitude.  
  
"Please Chrissy. I was looking out. Who's your friend?" He asked turning to me. It was kinda strange to receive a genuine smile for a man, if he wasn't checking me out and/or looking down my shirt.  
  
"This is Faye," the girl said standing by my side again. I glanced at her, she was licking the candy, making her lips and fingers turn a bright red.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"I have a talent for these kind of things," she said tapping her temple with her hand that wasn't holding the candy.  
  
"You aren't from 'round here," James said, taking a rag and wiping off the germ proof shields covering the ice-cream on display.  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"Well, for one, girls from here don't dress that way...not that its a bad thing or nothin'. In fact, I think more girls should feel so comfortable with their body that they should where yellow hot pants. And, for two, you don't know my sister, Christina Walker. She's damn near famous around here."   
  
"Watch your mouth James!" Chrissy corrected. "I'll be back," she said to me, before disappearing through another door which had a staircase behind it. James turned back to me smiling and shaking his head.  
  
"She means well," he said walking from around the counter and taking his apron off. He wore a baseball jersey and some jeans. He was a real cutely, with his blonde locks hanging in his face, sparkling eyes, warm grin and dimples. I figured he was definitely a ladies man. "ever since our Dad died not to long ago, she just feels she has to take care of the place. so I deemed her assistant manager." He sat down at one of the tables. I joined him.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about that," i emphasized.  
  
"It's all right. What's your name cutey?" he asked. despite the term of words, he didn't sound one bit flirtatious.  
  
"Faye Valentine," I said smiling, enjoying all this positive attention for a boy I barley knew. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I started to play with the cup of straws next to the napkins and menu.  
  
"That's a movie star name. I knew you was famous," he grinned, sunlight catching in his green eyes.  
  
"Nah. I'm not famous. Infamous maybe, but not famous," I pounded the straw on the table to release it from the paper wrapper.  
  
"Infamous? Infamous for what?" he asked, moving his chair a little closer to hear me better. The table was already little, about 2 or 3 feet in diameter.  
  
"Can't say," I said looking at him.  
  
"For being so beautiful?" he commented. I smiled harder and shook my head. "Aww com' on!"  
  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I said jokingly. I really didn't wanna spoil his image of me. Which was the mysterious, beautiful girl with the movie star name. Chrissy came back downstairs holding a shopping bag. I raised an eyebrow as she handed it to me and looked at her brother.  
  
"Stop pinchin' woo on the job!" she said, grabbing his apron and throwing it at him. "Besides, Faye is way to sophisticated to be interested in you," she said, not really pronouncing "sophisticated" correctly. The bag she handed me had pink and silver swirls all around it. If the bag was this pretty, I couldn't wait to see what was inside, but why had she gave this to me? "I can't have you runnin all over town dressed that way, it'll draw to much attention. There's some different things in there for you," she said reading my mind.  
  
"Too much attention?" I repeated, feeling a little insulted.  
  
"Yeah. James has some friends coming over.." she said looking at the boy. I really didn't like the way she said 'friends'. James got up out of his chair, pushing hair behind his ear.   
  
"It's okay, I have to go anyway." I said getting up as well, picking up the bag.  
  
"It's been nice meeting you Ms. Valentine." James said.  
  
"Just Faye."  
  
"Well, Ms.'Just Faye.' I hope when we run into each other, you'll tell me your big secret," he kissed my hand lightly and dismissed himself through the door behind the counter. Christina took my hand lightly in her own and took me outside. She looked around momentarily before turning to me.   
  
"I don't like my brother's friends," she told me, looking me straight in the eyes. "If your planning on coming back here, call me first and let me know all right?"  
  
"What's wrong with his friends? Why don't you like him?"  
  
"I just don't okay?" She said harshly. The tone in her young voice told me not to stay on the subject.  
  
"Why'd you give me this bag?"  
  
"Oh there's just some things your might gonna need," she said looking past me for a split moment. "I'll see ya." Without another word said, she went inside the ice-cream shop. I wanted to ask how she knew my name, and what she meant by 'things I'm gonna need.' But I had a feeling she didn't feel like talking anymore, so I headed towards the Bebop. All that thinking had wore me out. I needed some rest. 


	7. Checkmate

Checkmate  
  
When I came back to the Bebop, I was completely wet. Every time someone would let me in, and I said something about catching a bounty, they would throw me out. Even my damn cigarettes where too soggy to smoke. I expected Faye to be on the couch, painting her toe nails, Ed and Ein to be off somewhere and Jet maybe making repairs to the ship or clipping those little trees of his. Instead, there was a woman I've never seen sitting on the couch painting her nails and eating ice-cream, Jet was typing on the computer and Ed was no where to be seen. The woman was dressed like a man..for some odd reason. She had real short hair, cut to the scalp. Slicked down with bangs swinging in her eyes. She glanced at Jet from time to time, telling him different things to click on and what to type in. I cleared my throat to announce my arrival. My faithful friend didn't even bother to look up, but she did. She hopped up from the couch and wobbled over to me, trying her best not to get her toe-paint smudged.   
  
"My name is Song. You must be Spike," she said giving me a hug. Never mind that we're completely strangers to one another, she's got her shirt wide open and that she's in my ship. Just goes right up to me and hugs me. She doesn't wait for me to say anything, just wobbles back to the couch and plops down.  
  
"Faye didn't come with you?" Jet asks, looking up from the computer. I let out a snort and rolled my eyes.  
  
"I don't know where she is," I told him. Soon as the words left my mouth, Faye came trotting in wearing a pink tube-top dress that reached her knees and a big floppy pink hat with a yellow ribbon around it. She had shopping bags on her arms and in her hands, but the one with the pink and silver swirls stood out the most. She dropped the bags and walked over to Jet, completely ignoring the look I gave to her. No cleavage? No ass-cheeks? No yellow vinyl and red sweater?  
  
"Sorry, couldn't get info anywhere," she said, taking off her hat. She had her hair pinned up. "Who are you?" she asked the girl.  
  
"My name is Song. I'm here to help out on ya'll bounty."  
  
"She went out with him in the 8th grade," Jet pitched in. Song grinned up at Faye.  
  
"So we're cutting the cash 5 ways?" Faye asked, crossing her arms and putting her weight on her right hip.  
  
"Nope. I'm getting some of Jet's money. You all are gonna get your half, don't worry...oh that Jet! Click on that one right there!" Song said getting excited. Faye turned to see what Jet was doing and took a seat right next to the new member of the crew. I really hate to say it, but I did feel a little left out. I considered smoking, but I remembered my smokes where soaking wet.  
  
"Where's Ed?" I said to the group, not really expecting anyone to answer. I just wanted to say something, to let them know I was there. I wasn't used to being left out of things like that.  
  
"Ya mean the redhead?" Song said looking at me. "She left an hour and 30 minutes ago. Said something about finding something. That's a crazy kid, we y'all get her from?"  
  
"She just sort of fell on us, like the rest of the members of the crew," I said walking past the group. Faye shot me a nasty look and I couldn't help but to smile. Jet was right, she wasn't the type to drop the first apology, neither was I. I stuck around for a while, then decided to go back out to look for some more clues to this big bounty. Rink Van Hoosen..  
  
I'm guessing it's a Swedish name. Or maybe German. It sure as hell isn't a common name, I know that much. But what I really want to know is, why no one would give me any clues. When we went to go catch Edward, we we're getting information left and right. But with this one, people where afraid to even say his name. Well, this lets me in on one thing, he's differently been through here and had a hell of an affect on people..I'm guessing he's done a lot more then just write up some phony bank accounts to get some easy cash. All I had to do was find someone who wasn't scared shitless to give me some information.   
  
I thought about the subject as I walked the crowded streets of Earth. People always say that Earthlings are werid..maybe that would explain Ed. But that planet isn't the only one with a reputation. Mars, is known for breeding some of the hardest people with the coldest hearts, Venus is said to have a lot of kind hearted folks. From what I've seen, it's partially true. I wonder where Faye was born. Sometimes she can be real weird, hard to understand. And she can be sweet as sugar one moment, then a bitch the next. I will never figure out that woman, and even though that fight we had was two days ago, I could slightly taste the twang of guilt in my mouth.  
  
I crossed the street, into a park. People would jog by, ride their bikes along the paths. There was even a chess and checker section in the center. Old men stood around, laughing and talking. A lot of them gossiping like women do in beauty-salons. I sat down on a bench across from them and crossed my legs. Watching a game.   
  
"You liein' bastard!" one of the guys shouted, I could see spit fly off his wrinkled lip. "You liein' cheatin' son of a bitch!"  
  
"Man, give me the money, you just lost. Fair and Square," the other one replied, cool as ice. The other one, an old guy with pale skin and pale blue eyes, quickly sat down and shut up. It wasn't because of what his opponent said. Soon all the old men hushed, and quickly turned off the subject they where on (which was their experiences with viarga) and switched to sports. I couldn't help but to turn and see what had made the mood change. She had thick crinkly hair that turned red when the light shone through it. It contrasted with her golden-bronze skin. She was wearing a pink flower dress that came to her knees and pink highheel sandals, she had a bag in her hand.  
  
"Grandpa here's your medication," she said in a sweet tone and said hello to all off the guys. H grandfather, which was a man with a much lighter complexion and thick, straight black hair combed back smiled and hugged his granddaughter, slipping a wad of cash in her hand. She quickly stuck it in her tiny purse and turned towards the game. The pale man quickly stood up, mumbling cruse words and paid the man his money. "Who's gonna play me next? How about you Annie? You up for a game?" He said nodding towards the chess board. The word echoed in my head.   
  
"Annie.."  
  
"Naw. That's all right Mr. Blake. I'm not feeling up to it. How about you?" she said looking towards me. I raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Excuse me?" I said, pretending as if I wasn't listening.   
  
"Why don't you play against Mr. Blake? He's beaten everyone here, expect for me," she said, causing the man to get laughed at by his friends. I shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Hell why not," I replied, sitting down across from the old man. He had medium brown skin and a white white mustache with a hat on. He smiled, perfect white teeth, putting his pieces back into place.  
  
"What's your name boy?" he asked.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"I know your damn name," he spat back unexpectedly. I glanced up at him, as he set the time clock. "You used to be in the Red Dragons. Folks thought you were dead." he had a deep set frown.  
  
"How'd you-"  
  
  
  
"I know a lot of things boy. I used to be in the Dragons myself back in the day. I was one of those guys who saw to the money."  
  
"An accountant," I said. He nodded, punch the clock and moved a pawn. The clock made a slight -click- sound when he pushed the button.  
  
"What you doin' here on Earth?" I moved a pawn as well. -click-  
  
"I'm a bounty hunter now."   
  
"Bounty hunting, eh? Seems to be pretty popular these days," -click-  
  
"How'd you get out of the Syndicate?" I asked interested, trying to calculate if I could capture his bishop with a knight without getting captured myself.  
  
"Hell, I faked my own death too." He said laughing. "All these old fuckers has been in some kind of gang." Annie's grandfather hit him with his cane for cursing. "Excuse my French honey," he apologized. Annie nodded and chuckled a little. "Check," he sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together. I looked down at the board, impressed that he caught me that fast. "You see boy, chess is just like war. I got you too concerned on this part of the board, that you didn't even notice me check you. That's the way the syndicates are. They get you all dazzled with this image that you never even notice what's really going on." I nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. Red Dragons wasn't at all what I thought it was gonna be when I first joined it. "Who are you hunting?"  
  
"Some guy. Everyone's too scared to tell me anything about him," I said trying to figure out how to get out off the situation. "Name's Rink Van Hoosen."   
  
I could feel the air pause around me. Annie, who was into the game, quickly looked to the side. The man I was playing against looked at me seriously.  
  
"What they got a bounty on him for?" he asked.  
  
"Banking fraud," -click- "made up some phony bank accounts. Got millions for it. I never seen people so scared of a computer hacker."  
  
"Because he just ain't no computer hacker," Mr. Blake said. -click-  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked, leaning over the board, almost knocking over the pieces.  
  
"What I mean is, he's obviously into something a bit more serious then just hacking. He may have cheated his way into Bank Roll City, but it's a veil son. It's a veil to cover up something more deep than that. See, he's got the cops so caught up in one side of the board, that they don't even noticed what he's doing on the other."  
  
"Your the first one to talk to me about him.." I paused to let the information soak in my brain "Do you know where I could get some more information," -click- "check."  
  
"Well, since the town knows his name. He probably done something real big. I suggest checking the library downtown for his name. They have a copy of every newspaper printed in this town. Checkmate," he smiled again, blinding me with his perfect white teeth. I sat there, almost dumbfounded. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I stood up and handed the man 20 dollars. I nodded to the rest of the men and started to speed walk towards downtown. My thoughts where so occupied that I didn't even notice the light clacking sound of shoes following me.  
  
"Wait! Hold up!" The voice shouted. She came running up to me, her dress flying behind her. I wondered what this girl, Annie, wanted. "Your not gonna walk all the way downtown are you?" she asked, matching my pace.  
  
"Well, walk some of the way and catch a cab for the rest," I told her, lighting a cigarette. She reached in her purse and pulled out some keys.  
  
"I can drive you. My car is right there," she pointed to a black convertible.   
  
"Nice car," I said on the way there, running my hand along the sleek black hood.  
  
"Thanks, My grandfather gave it to me for my birthday," she said slipping in the drivers seat. Annie pulled out and drove for a few minutes in silence, besides the R&B music playing from the radio. Finally, I had to say what had been eating at me since I heard her name.  
  
"Is Annie your full name?"  
  
"Nope," she said turning onto the highway, "it's short for Anastasia." The name hit me like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Anastasia isn't a common name."  
  
"Yeah I know," she said putting some gum in her mouth. She offered me a piece but I said no thanks. She shrugged and blew a huge bubble.  
  
"I got a friend named Anastasia," I started, not knowing why the hell I was telling a strange girl this. "She doesn't like for me to call her that, since her husband died."  
  
"That's sad," she said pushing hair out of her face and turning off the highway. "Was you close to her?"  
  
"You could say that." I said, not wanting to go back to the memories. She must have sensed it because she stopped talking. We was at the library in no time. It looked a lot like the old Greek buildings in text books. "Why do you want to help me on finding this guy?" I blurted out. She parked and turned the car off and looked at me, her dark brown eyes glittering.  
  
"Can't someone help people out because of the kindness of their heart?" she said, making me feel a little bad for being suspicious.  
  
"Yes, but people don't usually help other people catch a bounty," I bounced back, smirking a little at the sudden change of expression on her face.  
  
"Well, I got my own reasons." 


	8. After Dark

After Dark  
  
I was more than sure that everyone had the case under control and didn't need me. They had Ms. Song (or Missy-Issy Singy Songy as I had nicknamed her). Me and Ein was walking in crowded city, the sun was sitting in the west. Gold and Orange lights reflected off the windows on the sky scarpers, making the city glitter.  
  
"You girl. Where do ye' head to?" I stopped and looked around to see where the voice had came from. Some people looked at me oddly and walked past. I shrugged and placed another foot out. "Why thou in such a haste?" I looked down. There was a little old woman. Gypsy like. She had a purple scarf and huge gold earrings. She gave me a smile, fanning herself with a purple fan. I kneeled to hear her better. She had different jewelry and things placed out in front of her for sale. "Why not buy a gift for thyself? Earrings? Bracelets? Rings? Ivory from old China. Spices from the ancient Mexican tribes. Spells of voodoo priests from the Bahamas. Come girl, come see what I have." She made all her things sound so magical. A simple pair of earrings wasn't 'just earrings' at all! They where loops made from the finest Egyptian gold. And a painted vase wasn't 'just a painted vase.' It was a one of a kind jug, made from the best clay and painted by the hands of monks."Thy name?" she asked me. Usually, I would have shouted out in pride my full name. But instead I just mumbled a whispered "Edward." My eyes where to busy glittering at all the things.  
  
"Edward, beware of the man with dancing eyes," she said. I looked up at her in confusion. A man with Dancing eyes?  
  
"What are you? Some kind of Physic?" the woman nodded at my question. I bit the corner of my lip and moved a little closer. "Can you help me out?" I asked.  
  
"Go to the man with bright red eyes," she said quickly. Before I could even finish my request. My eyes widened and I stared at the woman.  
  
"Red eyes?" what was that supposed to mean. Why would she tell me to stay away from someone with dancing eyes, but seek out someone with red eyes? Maybe she didn't mean eyes literally.. I looked over my shoulder momentarily, to see if there was any bright red neon signs in the shape of eyes. "What do you mean red eyes?" I asked and turned back around. Nothing. No body was there. My heart jumped in my throat with fear. How could she be here one minute and gone the next? All that was left was a pair of golden earrings. It felt like the world went still around me. Where had she gone that fast? I only turned around for 3 seconds. I quickly gathered the earrings in the small purple scarf that it laid in and ran away. I ran until my legs ached, until it felt as if my lungs would burst into a million pieces. The sun had went down, and the lights of the city was bright and blinding. I leaned against a large glass window to catch my breath. I clutched the earrings to my chest. It was starting to rain. The people walking the streets wasn't business people anymore, they where shady looking folks with hard eyes and frowning faces. I turned around to see where I was.   
  
The window I leaned against had a bright neon sign hanging on it. "Dragon's Tattoo and Piercing shop." Inside the large window was posters of rock-bands and mannequins with many pierces and tattoos. I reached up and rubbed my earlobes. Maybe I should get my ears pierced..so that I could wear the earrings. I walked over to the door, pulled it open and walked in slowly. I shrunk farther into my jacket and looked at Ein. The bottom of my jeans where soaked and dripped onto the carpet, and my feet where cold even though I had on boots.   
  
The place smelled like plastic and incenses. I saw a few scented candles burning. There was a glass counter with rings on display and a cash register and more posters and jewelry with metal studs and spikes. On the right of the counter was a long hallway that split into 3 directions. "Hello?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. A man walked out from the counter. He was talking to a boy with white skin and green hair, and a girl with black hair and red lips. Both of them looked like they hadn't seen the sun in years. The girl swooned over the boy, rubbing his chest and arms.  
  
"Remember. If you too ever break up, you can always take a knife and cut off the tattoo" the man joked. The couple laughed and walked past me. They thanked the man and went out off the door. Then he turned and looked at me. "Can I help you?" He was wearing an opened button down shirt, and a pair of dark red jeans. He had a very muscular build. A ring on the corner of his lip, long straight golden hair and tanned skin. He checked me out a little and raised an eyebrow. "You look a little young to be in here."  
  
" I want my ears pierced," I said, twisting my earlobe in my fingers.  
  
"Do you have parents consent?" He said holding out his hand, waiting for me to hand him a signed paper.  
  
" I don't have any parents." I said looking down.  
  
  
  
"Oh.." He looked a little sorry. "Well, what's your name kid?"  
  
"Ed."  
  
"Aren't you a girl?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"And your name is Ed?"  
  
"Yes,. What's your name?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled and pointed to the sign.  
  
  
  
"It's Dragon. Ear Piercing costs 5 woolongs." He said sitting down on a stool behind the counter and placed a cigarette in his mouth. "It doesn't really hurt. Takes a second to do."  
  
"Okay.." I said waiting for something to happen. He glanced at me and raised his eyebrows again.  
  
"Gotta light?" he asked. I walked over to the counter and held up one of the lit candles. Dragon laughed and lit his cigarette with the swirling flame. "Come with me Kid," he said leading me behind the counter. "Cute dog," he commented and walked in front of me. We walked down the main hallway and through a doorway that had beads substituting for a door. I eyed the different kinds of tools. They where metal and sharp. There was a large black reclined chair, like dentists used, with a light shining over it. The room was white and totally different from the lobby. No crazy posters with demons and guitars or mannequins. Just a few lit candles. He pointed to the chair. I laid down, Ein watched protectively from the doorway as Dragon washed his hands and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. He turned back to me and sat on the stool beside me. He made my chair come up into sitting position and spin around until I faced him.  
  
I wasn't really the type to go crazy over guys. But I couldn't help but notice how handsome Dragon was. With his golden eyes and golden hair and golden skin. He didn't look so old now that I looked him in the face. I guessed he was about 26. "It's a little hot in here.." He said and took off his shirt. He tossed it on the counter behind him and turned back to me. I got a glance of a tattoo on his arm as he wiped off a metal thing with a needle attached to it. It looked a lot like a dragon, but it had angel wings.  
  
"Did that hurt?" I asked and resisted the urge to touch him.  
  
"What? This? Nah." he said touching his arm. "But this one did," he said pulling up his pants leg. There, printed on his perfect skin was a demon like thing. It crawled up his calf with sharp like claws and looked back at me with glowing red eyes. I swear the thing blinked at me.  
  
"Go to the man with bright red eyes."   
  
For the second time that day, my heart leaped in my throat. Bright red eyes...   
  
He pulled his pants leg back down and put some alcohol on a cotton ball. "I plan on having it removed." He gently touched my face and turned it towards him as he cleaned my ear. "You look a little familiar." He said. It sounded as if he was talking more to himself then to me. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" he asked. I felt the warmth of his fingers through the rubber as he turned my head the other way and cleaned my other ear.  
  
"No reason," I lied. He snorted and looked me in my eyes.  
  
  
  
"It's not good to lie," he said throwing the ball in the trash. I could have told him I was a bounty hunter...  
  
"Ed's looking for someone."  
  
"Mhm..looking for who?" I chewed the side of my jaw.  
  
"For my mother," I spat out. He froze and looked in my eyes.  
  
"Do you know what her name was?"  
  
"No. That's the problem. Ed don't know anything about her.." Just as the words left my mouth, I heard a loud scream.  
  
"DRAGON! WHERE YOU AT BUDDY!" Dragon looked up from me.  
  
  
  
"BACK HERE! IN THE PIERCING ROOM! I GOTTA CUSTOMER!" I looked at the doorway as a familiar guy burst through the sheet of beads. I recognized the spiked hair and glasses instantly. What the hell was HE doing here? 


	9. A little secret between friends

A little secret between friends.  
  
"Okay, this search engine isn't any help," Song said irritably. She let out a heavy sigh and got up from the couch. Faye was sitting on the arm of the chair, slumped over, swinger her legs and eating some of that ice-cream Song bought. I sighed myself and rubbed my leg. It was beginning to fall asleep. Song pulled up her pants and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Humph," I heard Faye snort. I closed the laptop then turned to look at her. She was kicking the back of her heels against the couch with a slight frown on her face. I really hated to admit it, but she looked beautiful. Like a little doll posed on the Home Shopping Network. She dipped the spoon in the bowl and filled her mouth with ice-cream before starring back into space with absentminded eyes. I found myself wondering what was rolling through her brain. What in the hell does Faye Valentine think about? I guess if I were her I would be wondering about my past. Then I suddenly remembered that she and Spike bumped heads just a few days ago. That is probably why she's starring like that into the air. She must have felt my eyes boring a hole into the side of her head, because her emerald green eyes just slid in her head until she was glaring at me. I wished she was still looking into space because that gaze made chills go up my spine.  
  
"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" she asked. I grunted and turned back around to the computer. I heard her mumble some insults behind my back and I grind my teeth together in frustration.   
  
"Your a hell of a lot prettier when you keep your mouth shut," I said, my calm voice betraying the anger I felt steaming up inside of me. I could hear the spoon clink inside of the bowl and I watched out the corner of my eye was Faye slumped over more and glanced to the side. The gesture was so identical to Spikes when I comforted him about the fight that it made chills go up my spine again. She sallowed the ice-cream before turning back and talking to me.  
  
"And you sound a hell of a lot smarter when you keep your mouth shut," she spat out. I could see her chest moving up and down quickly, rage glittered in her eyes. She wanted a fight, she needed something to take her mind of whatever was troubling her. I stood up from the table, I could feel the blood rushing through my legs again. Faye watched each one of my moves as I walked toward her. Her legs stopped kicking against the chair and she didn't blink, she was holding her breath. Swallowing hard and wondering why the hell I was doing this, my fist shot past her face. I was really careful as to not to hit her.   
  
Faye bolted up and returned the blow to the side of my head. To be in a full pink dress, she moved pretty well. I smirked a little as I blocked her fast jabs towards my face and body. She grunted and screamed, not in frustration because she couldn't hit me, but because she was letting out anger and pain that was bottled up for over two days. Me being her punching bag lasted for about 5 or 10 minutes before her energy was drained from her petite frame. She stared into my eyes gasping for air, I let go of her small wrists and she collapsed onto her knees in front of me. She leaned down onto her elbows, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Jet," she gasped out. She looked at me from the floor. Strands of violet hair stuck to her head with sweat, her cheeks were flushed, almost as pink as the dress. "Thanks," she said before turning back down. 'I really needed that." She lifted herself from the ground and plopped on the couch, hitching her skirt up until it reached her mid-thighs. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she stated to either me or herself before getting up. It's then I remembered that Song was in the bathroom. I looked around the ship, wondering where she could have went to. It didn't take more then 5 minutes to go to the bathroom. Maybe she got lost?   
  
I got up from the couch and walked down the East wing hall. That leaded to the storage rooms, fuel chambers, ammo chambers and so on. She wasn't there. But why the hell would she be in this part of the ship? It smelled like gasoline and motor-oil. So I headed towards the North wing hall. Those were the bedrooms and cockpit. I looked carefully into each room, expect for Faye's room because I knew she would have the door locked.  
  
"Song!" I called out, my voice bouncing off the metal walls. I was about to turn around when something told me to keep going. As I went father, I could smell her perfumed scent.   
  
I found the young woman sitting in one of those chairs with wheels rolled by the window where Spike often trained and exercise. Her leg was dangling off the side of the arm rest. I smiled and walked up a little farther, but stopped when I saw the metallic glint of something thin and sharp. I squinted and could barely, but clearly make out the milky liquid floating around in the hypodermic needle as she slipped the point inside her vein. "Song!" I barked out and ran to her, rage, confusion and a million different emotions running through my mind. I stood, eyes and mouth wide open as she bit her lower lip and her brows furrowed together in concentration until the milky substance was gone. She wiped off the droplet of blood and turned to look at me. "What the hell are you doing?" I whispered harshly, snatching the needle away, careful as not to prick myself with the sharp point. "Is this what you wanted the money for? Huh? Is this is?!" I grabbed her forearms roughly and almost jerked her from the chair. It just simply rolled towards me. Song pressed her full lips together and glared into my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, ask her why she was doing this.  
  
"I'm a diabetic," she said calmly. My face dropped. There was a clinking noise and I turned to see a small empty glass bottle roll on the floor. I let her go and she slumped back into the chair watching me as I backed away from her. I turned and began to pace the floor, all she done was resume gazing out of the window at clear starry night and earth scenery  
  
'"God, Song I'm-" I stuttered out a few times before actually getting threw my shock and embarrassment, "I'm so so so sorry. I didn't know. I-I just asumed..well..that..I'm sorry. I really apologize I shouldn't have went off like that," not enough words of apology could make me feel better. She just looked at me and smiled, clearly amused.  
  
"Chill old man," she said getting up and stretching. "I would have done the same thing. I mean come on, first think you think when you see someone shooting something white in their arm, is that they're shooting up. Kids really got a kick out of me doing that in school though, great conversation topic," She joked trying to lighten the mood. I sat down on a nearby crate. "Oh Jet, come on! I forgive you honestly!" Song said sitting on my lap playfully and draping on arm around my neck. She nuzzled her head underneath my chin and I fell back until my back was supported my the wall. After a few moments, a thought arose in my head. Why wasn't it bothering me that this girl is sitting in my lap? I shifted uncomfortably. She looked up at me. "Am I cutting off circulation to your knees or something?" She joked again. I made a tiny smile and shook my head. "Wondering why I'm sitting on your lap?"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to get up," I said, trying to make it sound like I was joking. I was mostly serious but she laughed and unwrapped her arm from around my neck. I was a little afraid that she would get up, taking all the warmth with her, but she just snuggled closer. "How long have you been a diabetic?" I asked out of pure curiosity, hoping she wouldn't take offense.  
  
"Oh..since I was 10. Runs in the family, I have really low insulin, but I keep it in check. I never let my heath get in front of things I really want to do." She was quiet for a moment. "Jet,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want you worrying over my health. Thinking that I'm not strong enough to help catch Van Hoosen. Because I am."  
  
  
  
"I never have and never will think of you as weak, Song." I replied, my real hand creeping up her side, testing if she would let me move without making her feel groped and without her thinking I was a pervert, before resting on her waist. She ran a hand down my metal arm. The slickness of it made her finger glide gracefully along the top. I imagined her finger being a skater and my metal arm being ice. Song grabbed my hand and placed it on top of my other one.   
  
"You don't mind do you?" she asked stroking the metal. My heart had been pounding against my rib cage, threatening to break out.  
  
  
  
"No, not really," I said shifting again, but still holding her. "It's just that it makes some people," I stopped to clear my throat nervously, "uncomfortable." She smiled.  
  
"Not me," she said sleepily. I know it had to feel weird for her. One rough and callused hand and one cold and sleek one on her bare skin. I was still a little worried that she would smack it away for flinch, but she didn't. Why did she feel the need to touch my arm? Didn't it bother her, why didn't it creep her out? Why wasn't Alisa so comfortable with my prostatic arm? I had to ask.  
  
"Song," I called out. When I didn't get an answer, I looked down. She had fallen asleep. I glanced from her, to the small empty bottle of insulin rolling around on the metal floor. I could clearly see a little of the white medicine gathered up at the bottom. The needle was next to it. 


	10. Down the Drain

An:// Thx for all the nice reviews everyone! I really 'pericate it. ^.~  
  
Down the Drain  
  
Lavender engulfed my senses as I worked the lather into my scalp. I always liked the shampoo. It never had a label, it wasn't brand-named. It was just a clear plastic bottle with LAVENDER scribbled across the front in delicate silver cursive letters. Then a tiny logo at the bottom along with "Made with natural botanicals."  
  
I scrubbed my hair with the thick sweet smelling soap, closing my eyes to make sure nothing got into them. After about 5 minutes of washing, I let the water rinse through my violet hair. I pressed my hands along my scalp to make sure all of it got out and looked down at the drain as hot water pounded on my skin. I watched the white suds against the gray shower-floor. It was like seeing a Hurricane from above. Water flowed over my breasts, broke into tributaries and down my legs. I pressed my hands against the cold tile walls, recalling what happened last time I was in here. When my memory came rushing back into my head. Afterwards, I started to get into the habits of taking baths. I closed my eyes and tried to relive the moment. 'Maybe I can remember something more,' I said to myself, water flowed into my mouth. All I saw was darkness. Then the same thing. Myself standing by the sea, a class room, me running and the accident. I could remember the shock of everyone as the ship jerked violently and it got real quiet expect for a few screams. Some ladies that worked on the ship fell into the aisle. The polite came on 'Please, everyone be calm. We are having slight difficulties.' And I remember me, trying to be brave. Probably telling myself it was nothing, everything will be fine. Then another jerk, and a violent quake. Everyone screamed when they saw the engines of the ship explode. Fire and debris floated past my window. The oxygen masks dropped down from the compartment above. Before I had time to scream, to pray, or cry or anything. My window cracked, and the view of the moon split into two pieces. Everyone's' screams was lost into space. It was weird, just like God had a huge remote control and just decided to press MUTE, and the sound cut off immediately. I remember things floating around. The tightness of my throat from no air. Then just darkness. Nothing but darkness. And then suddenly a bright blinding like.  
  
  
  
"Hmm.."   
  
"One of the Victims from that horrible accident. Flight 45609."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The engines exploded. Something had got into the pipes, a piece of metal or something. It hit against the metal, made one little spark and the whole ship caught on fire. Someone had loaded illegal explosives in the cargo bay was well.  
  
"Damn Shame. All those people lost their lives."  
  
"This one is alive though. Actually, in pretty good condition."  
  
"Beautiful Too."  
  
The 5 doctors all stood around the seemingly lifeless body. Blood soaked the white clothes they had covering it up.  
  
"Her blood pressure is critically low. The patient's blood type is rare, we hardly have any in stock." A nurse said anxiously.  
  
"Even if we did have blood, she wouldn't be able to make it. She went without air for more then 10 minutes, her lungs filled with blood. Not only that, but critical brain damage. She's gone."  
  
A loud but slow machine beeps nearby. A green light moves up every-so-often, showing that her heart still tries to beat.  
  
"Her family is willing to pay for the FSHH treatment. They have enough money to last her over 6 decades."  
  
"Frozen Suspension Hyperbolic Hibernation treatment? Do you think we'll even be able to bring her back alive later on?"  
  
"Yes, They are working on treatments for literally bringing people from the dead."  
  
"Then it's settled. Give them the paperwork to fill out. We'll pump her lungs and put her onto life-support and have her put into Hibernation until their is a way to repair her brain. I'm particularly worried about her memory, since that is the region most of the damages are, but I'm sure the future doctors will be able to help this young lady out. If she could survive that accident, she most likely can survive this one."  
  
When I snapped back to reality, I was curled up in the corner of the shower. The water had long ago run cold, and my fingers were wrinkled like white raisins. I was a little shaky, remembering all that happened in such detail. I really relived it, I felt the pain, heard the screams. I turned the water off and grabbed my pink fluffily towel. Wrapping it around me and slipping on my house-shoes, I glanced in the mirror. My looked a little pale. It didn't even look like me standing there, maybe somebody else. I felt as if I was looking into the eyes of a ghost. I turned from my reflection and ran into my room. The ship was quiet, and I wondered momentarily where Jet and Ms. Song was. I didn't bother changing into clothes, or even dry off. I just dried my hair out and slipped naked under the covers. My body shivered like I was freezing to death, but my skin felt hot as fire. Just the thought of those doctors standing over me, looking like ghosts coming to take me away. The pain was so intense that my whole body went numb, I could fell the coldness of the table and the white scratchy sheets stained with my own bright red blood, fading slowly to a burgundy brown color. It was like somebody put my life in a VCR and just pressed rewind. The fight with Jet, meeting Christina, the fight with Spike, laying in his arms, seeing Julia, Gren, Vicious, the time I was in the shower and my memories came back, right up until I was waking up into the hospital bed from when they awoken me from being froze. And suddenly, my past seemed like my past was my present and my present was my past.   
  
I didn't even know where I was. I just curled up into my bed, hugging an extra pillow, crying and sobbing until I fell asleep. Luckily for me, I didn't have any dreams that night. My brain was probably too confused to come up with any. I pressed the pillow closer to my face and inhaled, subconsciously. It smelled like him. Colonge..and sweat 


	11. A Night out with Annie

A night out with Annie  
  
I watched Annie eye the old librarian ladies from a distance. When one of them asked her if she needed assistance, she shook her head and smiled politely.  
  
"Don't we need to use a computer or something to get the information?" I asked from behind as she pretended to pick up a book and read it.  
  
"No. Well, not those anyway," she said, gesturing towards the public computers. Suddenly, an old man walked up to her with his hands resting on his stomach. I would defiantly call him a 'Jolly' looking man, he reeked of kindness. With his neatly combed silver hair, glasses and rosy cheeks.   
  
"May I help you two young people?" he asked grinning. Young people? I'm a grown ass man. I chewed the tip of my unlit cigarette to keep from saying anything. Annie smiled at his friendliness, I checked my watch impatiently.  
  
"Oh, we don't need any help. But-" I turned to see why she had stopped talking. I watched curiously as she pulled out a small card from her purse. The man studied the card, the handed it back with a wider grin.  
  
"Why didn't you say so Miss Anastasia?"  
  
"Please, just call me Annie," she said pushing hair behind her ear. I looked between Annie and the old man as he turned around and headed around a book case and down some stairs. I followed the two closely, not liking the fact that I had been left out on something. The man waved to a few children downstairs looking at books, he turned into an empty room. Old dusty volumes lined the walls and covered the windows. We walked through another door, but this room had no books or maps or giggling children. It was what looked like a storage room, with all the boxes stacked everywhere. But I just wasn't expecting a bunch of guys playing cards and drinking beer in the middle of a library storage room. One dude, with dirty blonde hair and a dingy white uniform jumpsuit jumped up quickly, causing his joint to fall on his pants. The others jumped up and tried to run. "No use boys, the doors are locked," she said walking over to one of the free upturned boxes and taking a seat. I didn't say much from the sidelines, I was to busy wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"What do you want Annie?" One asked, his uniform was much cleaner and he wore glasses, "Your making my business go slow. People don't know when to come in and ask for merchandise or check out books," he said in a greasy tone. Annie shot him a nasty look, one that didn't quite fit her face.  
  
"If I were you Tone, I'll keep my mouth shut. Don't forget, I'm the one who can send you to jail-"  
  
"Okay okay, don't get all tense on me. Geeze, what do you want for real? If you didn't come here to fuck with us."  
  
"I need some information on a guy."  
  
"And why not just go upstairs and use those computers?" the young man said. He couldn't even be over 20 or 19.  
  
"You know as well as I do that those computers have censored blocks on them. I need someone with a computer that has access to everything," she said. Annie crossed her legs and smoothed her dress down. "And looking threw newspapers takes to long." she added finally. There was a short lived silence.  
  
"Who's that guy?" he asked gesturing towards me. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said pushing myself off the boxes. I saw the old man take a step as if to hold me back in case I decided to get rowdy. I chuckled a bit to myself.  
  
"Who are you?" the dude said with a bit more attitude.  
  
"My name is-" I started up with just as much attitude as the guy had given me. But Annie cut me short.  
  
"It doesn't matter what is name is and who he is. I need you to pull up some government files on Rink Van Hoosen." Once again, the air got stiff. The guy sighed and looked off to the side.  
  
"I can't do that Ann," she said in almost a sad tone. Annie jerked her head back as if she had been slapped.  
  
"What do you mean 'you can't do that'?" She spat out with venom. Annie jumped up, causing the box to turn over. My eyes quickly glanced to her to the guy sitting on the upturned box. "After all I've done for you? I let you get away with selling drugs in the bottom of a library for cryin' out loud and you can't pull up some files on a guy? Your one of the best hackers I know, and trust me I know quite a few-"  
  
"You just don't understand Annie," He said getting as well and rubbing his hands through his hair. My eyebrows knitted together. Why was everyone so fucking scared to talk about some Van Hoosen guy? What grip did he have on this town?   
  
"Well, MAKE me understand TONE!" She shouted.  
  
"I can't. I-just. Damn. Look, I know you've done plenty for me. But I can't help you with this one. Not this one. Not him," He said. The guy gave her an apologetic look before turning back to his card game.   
  
"Look here pal," I said all the sudden. The old red faced man tried to get in my way but I quickly pushed him to the side. I made my advances on the young man, "What the hell is up with this guy? Huh? Tell me that. Tell me why everyone is to afraid to talk?!" I grunted out of clenched teeth, grabbing the collar of his jumpsuit and pulling him towards me. His glasses went a little crocked, but that didn't stop him from looking dead in my eyes when he spoke.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. And I'm not afraid to talk, I'm just being..careful." he said firmly. The guy had heart, I'll give him that much. I grinned a little and let him go. "Just forget it," he said turning around. "Just forget the whole thing."  
  
Annie turned around on her thin pink heels and marched out of the room without another word. I sighed heavily and followed her closely behind. I was surprised to find that it was dark outside. I inhaled the Earth's air and glanced at Annie. "Now what?" I asked. I watched her chest rise and fall with the deep breath she took. Her dark eyes darted around the Library parking lot, then she slowly started to walk down the steps.  
  
"Tone is never scared, never," she whispered hoarsely. I wondered what was her connection to the guy in the storage room and why did I feel as if I was missing out on something. "Maybe we should just-"  
  
"What? Give up?" I said smiling at the mere throat. "I can't give up. Even if I wanted to give up, my crew members wouldn't want to give up on something this big. We need this money," I said, my train of thoughts transferring to Faye.  
  
"Crew members?" she asked smirking back at me over her shoulder. "What are you a pirate?"  
  
"No..not a pirate.." I said stepping down the steps now. I place a fresh cigarette in my mouth, "More like a Cowboy." I turned and smiled at Annie.   
  
"A Cowboy? Seriously?" She said chuckling a bit.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cowboy. I kind of like that. Cowgirl Annie," she said to herself wishfully. I tried to picture her in a yellow vinyl outfit, blasting off two loaded guns with a pair of sunglasses. I quickly shook the thought from my head. What was up with me? "Come on," Annie said to me, getting keys from her purse. "I'll drive you home."  
  
  
  
- "Julia? You okay? Need anything?" A tall lanky gangster asked from the doorway. He peeked inside the all white condo bedroom. When there was no sight of the blonde, he stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. "Julia?" he called out again. He figured that she might be on the balcony, so he headed for the large window that occupied the wall. The young man pressed his hands against the thick cool glass and peered out over the city of Venus.  
  
"Spike?" A deep smooth voice purred from across the room. He turned to see the blonde woman. She was dressed in black as usual. Her thin tight black turtle neck sweater and tight leather pants showed off the curvy outline of her body. He always admired the way the dark color brought out her liquid gold hair and crystal blue eyes.   
  
"I came to check if you wanted anything. Vicious and everyone else went to go meet with the Phoenix Delegates," he said, his chocolatey eyes traveling to the pure white carpet to avoid visually groping her. He heard the young woman let out a loud sigh. She walked over to her dress with her eyeliner pencil in her hand."Always out," she said carefully drawing over the lower lid. He also admired how she would sometimes put dramatic dark makeup around her eyes. Something about her eyeliner that just...  
  
"Well, Vicious is very busy," he said smiling a little and putting his hands in his black pants. He was a little cold himself, he wondered why he decided to wear a red silk shirt with the red dragon symbol stitched artfully on the back. it was a nice shirt, but it didn't serve much protection against the cold.  
  
"Why didn't you go?" She asked turning around and looking at him.  
  
"Eh. Delegates and all that bullshit bore me," he said throwing her one of his nonchalant smirks, "I'm not as patient as Vicious, can't sit in one place, quietly for hours on end." The girl, Julia, smiled and walked past him to sit on the edge of the king sized bed.  
  
"He always finds time for the Dragons, but never time with me," Julia said, looking into her lap. "I mean, I know we're not an official couple or anything but-"  
  
"Yeah I know," he said, folding his arms now.  
  
"It's so irritating to have someone with you, but they cant ever be there."  
  
"Yeah I know," He repeated, but this time meaning it in all honesty. Julia looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Spike, your so easy to talk to. You actually listen, unlike a lot of other people. Sounds like your in a bit of a love problem yourself. Care to talk about it?" she asked sincerely, patting the edge of the bed, waiting him to sit next to her.  
  
"Nah, that's okay," he said laughing in embarrassment.  
  
"Aw, I'm not gonna tell nobody! Your always hear talking to me about my problems when Vicious is gone, now it's my turn." She said smiling. Still he refused. Julia got out of her spot and dragged the gangster to sit next to her. He fidgeted a little nervously, tapping his foot and twiddling his thumbs. "Come on. What is she like?" He nervously shook his head and she gave him a playful nudge.   
  
"Well, she's smart. For one," he said. Julia nodded. "And she's got a gentle personality. Understanding and kindhearted. And she's beautiful," he said smiling at the image forming in his head. Julia excitedly laid her hand on top of his.  
  
"What does she look like?" she asked. Her smile slowly faded and her eyes jaded over with confusion as he looked up at her. His eyes danced and glazed over with emotion.   
  
"She's got beautiful hair," he said pushing some gold strands out of her face, "beautiful eyes. Everything about her is beautiful. But I can't have her. You always want what you can't have, right? But If I did, I swear I'll make her happy, everyday. I'd live just to see her smile" he said, fingering her hair and gazing into those blue orbs at the same time. After a moment, Spike realized what he was doing. He dropped his hand and got off the bed. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm leaving," he said but a force pulled him back down to the bed. Julia had grabbed hold of his pants and yanked him back down. He watched her as she got up to lock her bedroom door then came back down and sat in-between of his legs. Her back pressed against his chest, Spike prayed she couldn't feel his heart beat. Some strange force gave him enough balls to reach up and surround her in his arms protectively. He planted light soft butterfly kisses along her neck and jawbone, fluttering his eyelashes against her sweet lavender smelling skin. He thought about how he'd like to wake up and smell like lavender because of her every morning.  
  
"Spike," she moaned out, leaning father back and letting her head roll on her shoulders. He pulled off her turtle neck, leaving her in little white tank top underneath. It wasn't hard to miss the red bite marks over her neck, and she tried to cover them up. He caught her hand in his and kissed the bruises gently. He felt her breath catch in her throat. He had to say it now. No other time would be as perfect as right now.  
  
"Julia," he said in-between kisses. "I love you..I love you so much."  
  
"Spike,"-  
  
  
  
"Spike.."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Spike.." The soft voice purred out, pushing my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly just to stare into a pair of glittering dark brown ones. My heart jumped up into my throat. I was expecting a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. But instead, there was this young girl with bronze skin and thick brown hair. She blinked and back away from me. Neon lights bounced off her hair and I could here music nearby.  
  
"I must have fell asleep.." I said lazily, wiping the side of my mouth, just in case I drooled a little.  
  
"Yeah," Annie said giggling a little. She pulled the rearview mirror towards her way and applied some lipstick. "Slept like a baby." I sat up in the black convertible and looked around. Buildings where lined up against one another, the scent of rain hung in the air, drunk people laughing and talking was on the sidewalks.  
  
"I thought you said you where taking me home," I said running my hands through my fluffy hair. I was still trying to get over that dream. I thanked God that this time, no one was laying in my arms.  
  
"I know, but I just got a call from Tone," she said holding up her tiny black cellphone. The screen glowed a bright orange. "Besides I don't know where you live," Annie added in and opened up the door to get out. I done the same thing and stood on the sidewalk, waiting for her to get her jacket out of the back-seat. It temperature had dropped a few degrees. I looked up at the building that she had parked in front of. "Angel's Corner" blinked on the neon sign. One of the doors were open and I could see that it was semi-crowded. "Come on," Annie said walking up beside me, slipping on a varsity jacket. I ran a hand down the silky material on the sleeve and she looked at me. I couldn't help but wonder where exactly she got the jacket from. It was one of those jackets you see the jocks wearing in high school, and now under the bright lights, I could really get a look at her face. Annie looked incredibly young. So young that I wasn't even sure if she was going to be allowed in the club. But there was something else about her face. I just couldn't place it. She broke away the gaze and continued to walk towards the entrance. There wasn't any security by the door, so we just trotted in unnoticed. Well, she did anyway. I was approached by a group of young women with make-up piled on their faces and outfits that looked like they where meant for toddlers. Annie didn't even give the girls a chance before she grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the bar. "He's with me. Sorry," she called out over the music.   
  
A woman stood behind the bar, wearing a green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her fiery curly hair contrasted to her fair skin, and her emerald eyes stuck out as well. I never seen anyone's hair that red or eyes that green before. She had a rag in her hand and laughed with a young man wearing a cowboy hat. Annie sat down at the bar and placed her purse on top. I sat down next to her, drumming my fingers to the sudden fast but catchy music of the club. The woman nodded towards the man and came down towards us.  
  
"Can I help you to?" She asked politely. Annie shook her head and looked around the club.  
  
"Yeah," I spoke up, leaning in so the woman could hear me better. "Lemme get uh..Tequila." The woman rose an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"With or without the worm?" she asked, like a challenge.  
  
"With, thank you," I replied smiling.  
  
"Your speaking my language kid," The bartenders said. She pulled out two shotglasses, fill them two the brim with the Mexican drink and plopped the beige worm into both glasses. It looked almost like a rolled up piece of dough with ridges as it floated down. She picked up her shot glass and downed it with one gulp. Now it was my turn to look at her in shock. She winked at me then walked away to help out another customer.  
  
"There he is," Annie said tapping me on the shoulder. I turned a little to see, with the tequila still in my hand. The guy, well, Tone rather, was walking towards us. It was hard for me to recognize him at first, without his glasses and uniform. He wore a black suit and a black hat with a cigar held between his teeth. I remembered him referring to something simply as 'merchandise' in the library, it was pretty obvious now he meant drugs. He looked at Annie, then he turned towards me.  
  
"Sorry man, bout all that earlier," he said holding out a hand. I glanced at him, then grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake. I felt a smile returning to my face. I liked this guy.   
  
"No problem," I said before turning back to my forgotten drink and dumping it down my throat. The golden liquid burned a fire trail behind it as it spilled down into my stomach. I got over and moved to the next stool so that Tone could sit between us. Cologne floated on the wind by me. It was the same brand Vicious used to wear. The redheaded woman walked over again to us. She filled up my glass and turned to the guy.  
  
"Hey Tony Tone. How has it been?" she asked putting an elbow on the bar. She reminded me a little of Anastasia.   
  
"Fine fine," he replied smiling, taking the cigar from his mouth   
  
"Hows the business?"  
  
"Couldn't be better."  
  
"Family?"  
  
"Oh. Christina is still bossy, you know how my brother is," he said laughing a little. The woman laughed and nodded. "How's it been with you? I thought Song was supposed to help you today?" This suddenly caught my attention and I turned towards the two.  
  
"Oh. She went off with some guy," the woman said shrugging. "I'll see her whenever I see her." She ran over to a new customer to get her order.  
  
"You know Song?" I asked Tone. He turned towards me, confusion all over his face.  
  
"Yeah sure. Girl's a legend down here. She sometimes sings for the club. That's how she got the name Songbird," he told me, using a tone as if I were stupid or something. He pointed towards the wall behind the bar. There were portraits of entertainers, dating as far back as 50 years ago. But my eyes darted straight towards the latest picture. Song was singing into the old-fashioned microphone, smiling and winking at the camera. Her purple dress glittered in the spot light. I tried to imagine the unique young girl singing and moving around on the huge stage that was now occupied with a man playing the piano.  
  
"Tone. Why'd you decide to talk?" Annie blurted out. Me and Tone looked towards her.  
  
"I just, I just think you deserve to know," he said softly, playing with an ashtray. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a roll of printed out papers. I took a few of them and looked down at the sheets. "You can't breathe a word of this to anyone! I swear I'll get in big trouble if you do," he said in a shaky tone of voice. I looked up from the papers and stared at him. Annie laughed softly.  
  
"Get in trouble with who? The government?"  
  
"No. Not them. I'm not worried about them. Just don't tell anybody okay?" he said taking her hand.  
  
"Okay okay." Annie said, pulling her hand back. Tone turned towards me.  
  
"No one," I said wholeheartedly. "But tell me this. Why is everyone scared shitless around here?" I asked sitting up. Tone took a deep breath and looked onto the slick surface of the bar.  
  
"That guy, Rink Van Hoosen. He stole a hell of a lot of money from the national bank. A lot of businesses are afraid to talk because they think if he finds out, he'll rob them too. A lot of businesses down here are," he stopped to find the right words before continuing, "I guess practically owned by him. He leads the owners money to help them out. Of course it's with stolen money. In return he gets a little bit of the prohibits. Now, naturally there is more to the deal then that. Their business is one of his 'marks'."  
  
"Marks?" me and Annie asked at the same time.  
  
"It Marks a part of town he rules. If he gets a bunch of businesses in one area, then that creates more people to work for him. Afterwards, everyone in that area knows him and works for him."  
  
"Why the hell would a computer hacker need people to work for him?" I asked in sudden anger. None of this wasn't making any sense.  
  
"He's not just a computer hacker. The hacking is a talent or hobby," Tone paused for a second. He called the woman down to the end of the bar and she fixed him a glass of whiskey. He took a sip, his face twisted up afterwards, then he started to continue. "See, Rink Van Hoosen is part of this gang. It's called the Shadow Kings."  
  
"A gang?" Annie said.  
  
"Well, More like an organization. Like a syndicate," he said correcting himself. "He's part of one of the most feared group on Earth. They have ties with small countries. Trained assassins work with them, nuclear weapon scientists. The more people working, the more power. He has bases in each of the businesses. See, the library is the perfect example. He lent money to the people to build it, in return they pay him money and let me sell drugs out the basement."  
  
"Tone, You work for the Shadow Kings?!" Annie said jumping up. I saw a few men look at her oddly. Tone shot her a glare and she quieted back down.  
  
"Look. Annie I know your upset, you really should have locked me up when you had the chance. But this is the only way from getting killed. Because of my uncle, my family has gotten a bad rap. So I'm trying my best to try and make good relationships with them. I don't want someone to get killed because I fucked up," Tone said before drinking the rest of his liquor. "But look. That's all I'm telling you. That's it. And you owe me big. Both of you," he said getting up. Annie smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You told us more then enough Tony Tone," she said smiling up at him. He smiled back, wrapping his hands around her tiny waist under the jacket.   
  
"I see you still kept this old jacket," he said looking down at her. Annie giggled a little and her face turned slightly red.  
  
"Its still my favorite. Doesn't seem that long ago that we were in Highschool..those were the days huh?" She said pulling away. I saw the smile on Tone's face turn to a depressed one from a happy one.  
  
"Yeah. Simpler times," I said looking down at the floor. He picked up his cigar from his pocket and placed it back in his teeth. "Well, Spike my man," he said grabbing my hand and giving it a hardy shake "it's been good buddy. But I have a job to do. You kids be good now," he said tipping his hat. Annie nodded and smiled, getting her purse and walking towards the doors.  
  
"I knew there was something between you too," I teased, smiling and elbowing the young woman slightly. She hugged herself and pulled out her keys.  
  
"I'm sure you got someone that makes smile," she said as she took off the alarm. I thought of Julia and Faye at the same time and my mind came up with a hybrid image of the two. A woman with long purple hair, blue eyes, a head band along with a vinyl yellow top but leather black pants.  
  
"Yeah. Something like that." 


	12. Father knows Best

okay, I had already written this chapter, But I watched Cowboy bebop: the movie and got mad inspired. So i deleted it and started ALL OVER AGAIN, i hope the change was worth it. You tell me.  
  
"Oh shit man!" Dragon said getting up from the stool beside me. He gave the man a manly hug before standing back and laughing. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," the other one answered. I remembered his face so clearly. The glasses, the piercing. The spiky blonde hair. "Boss just went out to have a good time at a local club, thought I'd come by and see what's up. Plus, I got one of those Prince Albert's," he said winking proudly and sucking his teeth. Dragon's face exploded in amazement.  
  
"No kidding?" he asked in awe.  
  
"No kidding," he replied. The blonde jiggled his hips a little and suddenly a metal clinking sound filled the air.  
  
"Oh shit Mac! Dude, your crazy. I remember me joking about it, but I'd never think you'd actually get your willy pierced!" Dragon laughed out. It took me half a second to actually get what the two was talking about and I cringed at the thought of it. I quickly dismissed the image from my head and sat up in my seat. Dragon turned back around to me and sat down. "Lemme just get this kid out the way, and you can tell me all about the pain you went through," Dragon said still chuckling.  
  
"She looks really familiar," he said pulling up another stool to sit on the other side of me.  
  
"That's what I said," Dragon pitched in.  
  
"That's because you work for my father," I replied, looking at him. His blue green eyes got as big as plates.  
  
"No way! Your Appleberry's Daughter?" He said looking at me over his yellow tinted glasses. God. What was his name? MacIntyre, yeah that's it. MacIntyre.  
  
"That can't be where I know you from," Dragon said beside me. "I didn't even know Appleberry had a kid," there was a sudden prick of pain exploding in my ear. I turned and looked at the other blonde man. He grinned at me, holding up a sharp pointed object with blood over the tip. He pressed a fresh clean cotton ball over the broken flesh and pushed a thin metal rod through the hole. "It hurts less when your not expecting it," he said wiping tiny drops of blood off his rubber gloves. He switched places with MacIntyre, and began cleaning reclining the other ear.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late?" He asked me, taking off his shades and wiping them on his black shirt.  
  
"Well," I started. Not knowing rather to tell him which excuse I had for running around by myself after dark on Earth.   
  
"Kid tells me she's lookin for her Mom," Dragon pitched in. There was another explosive pinch and I could feel tiny drops of blood trickling down my earlobe. I started to bite the side of my jaw. Not from pain, the pain was no problem. Its just that I didn't want MacIntyre to know. I didn't want anyone to know, as a matter of fact. But I guess if anyone was to know about it, maybe it would be him. Maybe my bubble-headed daddy would have told him something.  
  
"Your Mom, huh Peanut?" he asked with a thoughtful look. I saw the impression of his tongue as it dipped down under his lower lip and caused his chin piercing to go around in circles. I giggled a little at him as Dragon slipped in the thin rod. "You know what. I remember you Dad saying something about her.." he said slowly. The tiny silver ball in his chin began to jiggle up and down. My heart pounded in my stomach when he said that. I leaned forward to hear him better when he remembered what ever my dad said. "Something about " he paused and tapped his chin. "Something about..angel wings.." MacIntyre said in an unsure tone. "I don't know. he was drunk at the time, we both where." I sighed and sat back down. "I know, we can go down to the club and ask him," he suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah that sounds good. I could use a break," Dragon said as he peeled the gloves from his hands and threw them in the trash. "Oh, Don't worry about the price Ed. It's on the house," he said as he slipped back on his shirt and headed out the door with MacIntyre. I climbed down off the large black leather chair and followed them out the door, a million billion GA-zillion thoughts were zooming in my brain. We walked a few blocks down the street, I listened to Dragon and MacIntyre talk to one another and splashed in some of the rain puddles. When I looked back up again, we was standing in front of a building with a neon sign that read 'Arabian Nights' with a little belly dancer beside it, wiggling her hips. We walked inside, Dragon gave a nod to the man wearing a turban at the door. Unlike the club I went to earlier, this place was a lot more classy. Waitresses waltzed around in belly dancing costumes made of sequence and sheer material. There was a huge black polished stage which was occupied with a curvy woman with a white sparkling gown and chocolate colored skin. Her voice reminded me of that Billy Holiday lady Jet likes to listen to. I was so caught up in the glitzy glamour that I didn't even notice those two run off without me! I ran up behind Dragon and gave him an evil look as MacIntyre guided us through the bunches of dancing couples.   
  
I heard my father's husky laugh before I saw him. He was laying back on bright colorful pillows with a bottle in his hand and girls dancing around him. I eyed them momentarily and couldn't resist the burning urge to dance along. I mimicked the hip movements perfectly, probably moving better then the dancers. The girls applauded me and cheered me on. It felt good to cut loose, even for a split second, all this research, all work and no play attitude was starting to get to me. I don't know how Jet does it. MacIntyre cleared his throat loudly, bringing me back down to my senses, Dragon was cracking up and Daddy was clapping for me.  
  
"I thought you said something about your Mum, kiddo," MacIntyre said adjusting his glasses. I nodded and walked over to my father as he took another swig for his bottle.  
  
"Who are you little boy?" he asked me through a drunken haze. I rolled my eyes and sat down one of the huge fuchsia colored velvet pillows. I played with the golden frills for a second before turning to my father, who was looking at the girls again.  
  
"FATHER!" I shouted whacking him with a pillow. He turned back to me and blinked those mirror like blue eyes in confusion.  
  
"It's Ed. What do you know about Mother?" I asked quickly. "Do you remember anything? Pictures? Anything?" I gushed out. Dad rolled his head on his thick neck and scratched his head.  
  
"Umm...yeah," he said after a while with a victorious smile, then it broke into a frown again, "no wait. Oh yes!! No..wait..Angel wings!"  
  
"What?!" I asked sitting up on my knees. I was really starting to get frustrated already.  
  
"Boss, your not making any sense," MacIntyre pitched in.  
  
"She had Angel wings. Yup, she said she was a fallen angel herself!" he said right before taking a sip of whatever was in that bottle. "Pretty lady too." Dad sighed out as he remembered then let out a hardy burp. I grabbed my hair and fell back onto the pillows.  
  
"Do you have a picture?" Dragon asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Her name?" I asked.  
  
"Can't remember."  
  
"Well, can you tell us what she looked like?" He asked sitting down on a pillow beside us. A waitress came by and smiled at me, then winked at Dragon before walking off to sell cigarettes to a man.  
  
"Well, I only saw her a few times but.." Dad started off, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "she has brown hair and blonde hair and red hair and..and black hair. She has short hair and long hair!" he said as if he answered something correctly. I opened and closed my mouth in disbelieve. I grunted and buried in face in my hands. He was no help, no help at all! "Her name!" he shouted standing up. He wobbled side to side, smiling as if someone had said something harilously funny. Dragon, MacIntyre and me listened carefully. Even the dancing girls stopped to look at him. "She was the goddess, Aphrodite!" Those was his last words before falling back onto the pillows, past out. I got up from the pillows, dismissing the idea to shake him away and drill him for answers. He had trouble remembering that I was his kid and that I was a girl, I really wasn't expecting anything useful from him anyway. But I can't deny it, I was hoping with everything in my body that he knew something. Pressure found its way to my throat and my eyes began to burn and itch. I sniffed and trudged my way up to the black polished stage. The Billy Holiday lady sang out a song. I laid my head down on the shiny table and sniffed again. Something hot slide down my cheeks and disappeared on my sleeve. She sang something about strange fruit. 'Strange fruit, blood on the leaves and blood on the root.' A pretty-pretty but sad, very sad melody. It sounded like it the music was crying itself, crying for who ever's blood was on the root of the strange fruit tree. I looked up at the woman and she smiled down at me. I wiped my eyes and smiled back. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder through the jacket and turned up to see Dragon grinning at me, blocking out the view of Billy Holiday.  
  
"Okay Ed?" he asked, taking a chair across from me. I glanced at his golden eyes and nodded.  
  
"Ed's fine," I said stretching and cracking the limber bones in my back.  
  
"I decided I'm gonna help you find your mother," he said taking a glass of champagne from a waitress. "Maybe we can ask your-"  
  
"Nope," I said shaking my head furiously. "He says to much about to little." I laid my head back down on the table, feeling the vibration of the music. "Aphrodite..angel wings. Aphrodite, angel wings, glittery clouds, princes and queens," I mumbled to myself. "Aphrodite..angel wings.." it was like someone had hacked into my brain and planted a virus, but a good virus. "Aphrodite! Venus!" I shouted. Dragon looked at me dumbfounded.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Maybe we can find Ed's Mom on Venus!" I said smiling in triumph. My father knew what he was talking about after all! Okay...well..maybe just barely. I saw Dragon fool around with his lip ring. He had a real weird look on his face, as if someone had dumped hot water on his pants. "Something wrong?" I asked leaning over the table.   
  
"Nothing." He took a sip of his champagne "Nothing at all." 


	13. Breakfast

Breakfast  
  
Thank you so much for the nice reviews. I 'preicate it. Sorry it took me a while to update, but you can't force inspiration. It just comes to me unexpectedly.  
  
I groaned and started to crack my back until I felt that weight shifting on top of me. I had control myself from jumping up in shock, when I saw Song curled up in my lap. Sunlight poured into the ship and it bounced off her black hair which wasn't quite as slick and neat as the night before. Memories from last night rushed into my head like a broken dam and I couldn't help but to wrap her into my arms and pull her small body closer. She smiled and folded into my chest, I glanced down at the bottle and needle to confirm my memories. I picked up her gently and walked her to my room, making sure every step I took was soft so my dumb boots wouldn't make such loud noises. Once I laid her on the bed, I took a shower, got dressed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.   
  
"Hell, mine as well make breakfast for myself," I mumbled pulling out some bread and eggs. Once the words left my mouth, I heard a moan from the doorway. I peeked over my shoulder from the stove, to see Faye wrapped up in her bathrobe and her hair in a mess. She walked over to the 'fridge, looking like a zombie. She grabbed a can of orange-juice then leaned on the counter and opened it. "Your definitely not a morning person," I said cracking the eggs and watching them sizzle on the pan. Faye didn't say anything, she just drunk her juice.  
  
"I-," she started up meekly after what felt like an hours worth of silence. I placed some bread in a toaster. "I-I got some of," she paused again. This time I turned towards her, letting Faye know I was paying full attention. "I got some of my memory back."  
  
"When?" I asked, then quickly turned back to my egg that was starting to overcook.   
  
"Last night. In the shower," she said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Well, Was it something worth remembering?" I asked and began to cook something for her. She let out a laugh and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it all back.  
  
"Actually, it wasn't. I'd much rather have a flashback about my parents, or family and friends. Nobody wants to remember the first time they died," Her last statement really caught my attention that time. "You know, I been thinking," she said sitting her can down and turning her body towards me. She stared directly into my eyes, sometimes I can't get over how green hers is. "We've all died once. theoretically speaking. I mean. Spike died twice. Once when he got out of the syndicate and the other time against Vicious. He discovered whatever he was looking for. You died," I blinked and turned back to my cooking, "when you got your arm blown off and you got out of ISSP. I died, when I got on that ship. After you get over things like that, it's like your reborn again." Her deepness was suddenly to heavy. So heavy that I could feel it laying on my shoulders. Like a ton of brick.  
  
"What about Ed?" I asked smirking. Faye laughed and turned back around and picked up her orange-juice.  
  
"Ed is an immortal being from the place beyond" she said chuckling. "After the world ends, it'll just be her and the roaches." Our laugher broke the morning air in half. "So tell me," Faye said after we calmed down. "Is Song any real help?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's good to have her around," I added wishfully. Faye looked at me with an eyebrow raised for a moment and I laughed, feeling my cheeks ignite on fire. "I mean, she'll come in handy."  
  
"Yeah Jet. Sure, whatever," she said rolling her eyes. I accidentally let the pan slam back down onto the stove, but quickly picked up a rag from the sink and began to wipe up the splattered grease. "You turn all to mush when a pretty lady comes along," Faye added in, smoothing her hair down and pouting her lips at me. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.  
  
"Yeah Faye. Sure, whatever," I replied, chuckling a bit. Faye smiled as well and took a sip of her orange juice. "Hey. Have you seen Spike lately?" I asked pulling out two plates. Soon as the words left my mouth, I heard the metal door clink open soon followed by footsteps. Me and Faye both leaned towards the doorway to get a better look at who ever was coming in.  
  
"Nice place. You decorate it yourself?"  
  
"Yes, If you ever need help with your home, give us a call." I heard Spike's voice say. The second voice laughed. At first I thought it was Song's, but then it wouldn't make since for her to say that. "Jet. Up so earlier?" Spike said as he entered the kitchen, nose high in the air and sniffing the scent of breakfast loudly. I peeked behind him, but nobody was there.  
  
"Yeah, early bird gets the worm," I said back absentmindedly. "Who's here with you?" As if on que, a girl emerged from the hall. She looked about Faye's age, with a delicate pink dress a varsity jacket and red-brown hair that fell over into her eyes in waves. My eyes darted to Faye, who's can had clattered on the kitchen floor.  
  
"This is Annie," Spike introduced. The girl smiled timidly and nodded her head. "Annie, Jet and Faye."  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you both," Annie said politely. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked in a tone fit for a 5 year old. I laughed and pointed with my fork to my right.  
  
"Down the hall. Right door, can't miss it," I said before turning around to put the food on the two plates. Spike leaned up against the counter. I could see Faye out the corner of my eye, giving him the death glare. "I didn't know you went for the high school kind of chicks," I joked.  
  
"She's older then she looks," Spike said and glanced over at Faye before continuing. "She had a lot of information on van Hoosen." I nodded happily.  
  
"I HOPE she's not expecting any pay," Faye said sourly, leaning up against the corner in the same fashion as Spike. He rolled his eyes and waved his hand as if brushing off the subject.  
  
"No, Faye. She's just helping out."  
  
"Helping out? And she doesn't want anything out of it?"  
  
"Yes, Can't someone help people out because of the kindness of their heart?" he said in an overly sweet tone, smirking to himself.  
  
"No," Faye spat out, turning around and walked out of the kitchen. "Not for free they don't."  
  
"Not everybody is as money hungry as you Valentine," he said in a low tone. I shook my head and went over to pick the can up.  
  
"I guess this means she doesn't want her breakfast huh?" 


	14. A lesson of Envy

A lesson of Envy  
  
Annie was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Jet was probably checking the ship or something. Faye was probably sulking in her room and cursing my very existence, but Ed and Ein was no where to be found.   
  
I stepped out of the steaming hot shower, chills ran up and down my back when my heated feet touched the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. I've always had sensitive feet. That's why I favor my navy blue boots, because the inside of them are so comfortable. I wiggled my toes, a sudden unexpected unwanted memory rushed into my head. The bottom of a certain pair of soft feet, kicking wildly, just beyond that, a bundle of purple hair flying everywhere. High pitched laughs filling the tiny gray room.  
  
I shook my head, cold droplets of water sprinkling my face and neck. I didn't have time to be thinking about that woman. Her or her stupid feet. I grabbed the thin towel hanging from the rack and wrapped it around my waist. I actually had to wrap it twice because it was so damn long. Soon as I grabbed my toothbrush and stuck it in my mouth, somebody started banging on the door. The bathroom door is a metal one, so they had to be hitting pretty hard to make so much clatter. I thought Jet might have needed my help and pressed the red open button. Without warning, Faye came tumbling out of the door. She stopped her self from running into me and looked up, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Are you done yet?" she asked, straightening herself up and flipping hair from her face. I turned back to the sink and started to brush my teeth again.  
  
"No," I mumbled through the thick paste. I spat it out and rinsed out my mouth. Before I had a chance to say anything, she had turned and walked away. Jet's words suddenly invaded my brain  
  
' Either you apologize and wait for her to say sorry, or things just won't work out. Not because it's UN-fixable, but because she won't allow herself to talk to someone to has done her wrong.'  
  
I sighed and tried to concentrate on reading the back of the toothpaste tube, but his words just repeated themselves. I sighed. I was starting to think that maybe I couldn't live with Faye being mad at me the way she was. She didn't say and fight like she would have done. She didn't even roll her eyes or anything, just walked away like she didn't care. I hated to admit it, but I felt a little bit of envy twist at my stomach when I saw Jet and Faye standing in the kitchen. I remembered how tranquil her face looked, and that small smile she had before she saw me and it faded into a deep scowl. We only had a few times like that, and now I got the feeling that I was being replaced by Jet. Then I remembered yesterday, when she just walked right past me and went over to him...  
  
But who cares? Who cares if she and Jet was going to start hanging out? Who cares if they're gonna have a tight bond? Who cares if she is starting to fall out of love with me when I'm starting to fall for her? 


	15. Mission Canceled

A:N// Guys, i'm so sorry that it took me this long to come up with a new chapter. I've been really busy (for once n my life!) and I haven't had time to get to this like i wanted to. But trust me, i got so many ideas that they're almost pouring from my ears, so i haven't gave up on this!! I hope you like this new chapter  
  
~~~~ Mission Canceled.  
  
I flipped my wet hair over my shoulder and began to adjust the straps to my bra. Actually it wasn't my bra exactly, it was the one Christina had given me. What a nine year old is doing with a bra is beyond me, but I know it fit me perfectly. I slipped on a pair of tight black shorts and picked up the matching black spegghetti string top. At that moment, Spike opened through my door. His yellow shirt only had 3 buttons done, it looked as if he had just thrown it on. His pants in the same condition. My heart fluttered a little at the sight of his face, and I could feel my emotions flip back and forth between uncontroable anger, and love, then hope. Was he about to apologize?! But who gave a shit if he was sorry, I still hadn't forgave him.  
  
I turned my head and looked down at my shirt in my hands, then remembered that I was standing half naked in front of the man I wanted to Kill/love and put on the rest of my clothes. Usually, I wouldn't have minded all that much. But he had already seen enough of me, he didn't need to see anymore. Besides, to him I wasn't even a woman so he wasn't even trying to look at me in that kind of way.  
  
"Have you seen Ed and Ein?" he asked after a moment. I reached over and grabbed a black bandana off my dresser.  
  
"No," I said, wishing he would leave. I picked up a brush and started to run it over my hair as I walked past Spike and out the door. We both turned sideways, and he watched my every move with a raised eyebrow as if to say "What the hell is your problem?". I slide past him, wishing I had held my breath so I wouldn't have smelled his cologne and the soap he uses. My heart fluttered in my chest and i had to deny legs their urge to run. That just wouldn't be to dignified.  
  
That 'Anne' girl was still sitting on the couch. Our couch. Eating OUR leftovers. I didn' like that girl, she was a bit to..I don't know what exactly it was but I didn't like her. I stuck my brush into the waist-band of my shorts and started to put my bandana on, never letting my eyes waver from her fuzzy brown head. She slowly turned around and looked over her shoulder at me, then turned back around. After a moment or so, she stood up and walked over to me. My heart dropped into my loud splash, and my eye began to twitch. She was wearing a very familiar yellow shirt with a very large collar.  
  
"Hey," she said in a soft-tone. I reached up and touched the edge of her collar, then my hand dropped like a anvil to my side. "Oh," she laughed, smoothing down the shirt. "Spike let me wear it since my dress is in the washer machine," she quieted down. As if expecting me to say something or laugh myself. I nodded in understanding, and leaned against the cold metal wall. "Well anyway, I figured since we're the ladies on this mission we should ya know, get aquainted? Get to know eachother?"  
  
"We're not the only one's," I replied nonchantly, picking my fingernails.   
  
"There's another girl?"  
  
"Eh..something like that."  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
"Ya know what...I really don't know." I titled my head and let my eyes grow wide in a mockery of confusion, you know that dumb blonde sort of look. Then it dawned on me, I DIDN'T know where the brat was. I noticed things were a little quiet around here.. "Excuse me," I said quickly. "JET WHERE IS EDWARD?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Just then Spike walked passed and narrowed his eyes at me. I gave him the same glance back until he walked head and would have to break his neck to continue to glare at me.  
  
"I WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU THE SAME THING! WHY DON'T YOU GO LOOK FOR HER?"  
  
"WHY ME?!" I shouted back at him. He was probably in the cock-pit.  
  
"I'M BUSY!"  
  
"WELL ASK SPIKE!" as soon as I said that, Jet walk into the room, wiping grease from his hands. He turned towards Spike.  
  
"Hell no," He said out out flaty and pronouncing each syllable. I knew he was only saying no because I asked Jet to send him. He turned towards me and shrugged. I let out a sigh, then turned towards Annie.  
  
"Sorry babe. Maybe another time," I said, lifting myself from the wall. She went over to sit near Spike, I slipped on some black flip-flops and made myway towards the door, making sure to give Jet the "I'm gonna kill you." look as I passed by.  
  
"Get aquainted. Get to know eachother," I said to myself in a squeaky voice that sounded abosultly nothing like Annie while making an overly innocent face, if that was even possible. It was warm out, not like the other day. Hot humid, sticky. I walked aimlessly for about an hour, thinking about how not to think about Spike and Annie until a sharp pain in my foot enterupted my thoughts. Glancing down at my feet, I instantly noticed a small, sharp rock rolling in my shoe. As I bent over to pick it out, a car drove past and the cat call I recieved seemed awfully familiar. I stood back up and felt my heart flutter when I found myself starring into a pair of cyrstal clear green eyes.  
  
"Hello Faye," Christina said smiling. This time her long hair was put into long plaits that hung from her head like purple ropes.  
  
"Uh..hey," I studdered, wondering how in the hell I ended up in this part of town. She tilted her head and cheesed harder.  
  
"Look, I lost a tooth today," she said proudly, stretching her mouth over to the side so I could see the gaping hole in her gum. She ran over the space with her tounge and let go of her mouth. "It's starting to hurt again, I'm goin' to go get some ice." she turned around and nodded towards the ice-cream store.   
  
"Your brother working today?" I asked, looking down at her as she opened the door for me. Christina glanced over to the counter then back ahead of her. Acually nobody was working behind the register  
  
"Nah, he's doin' something else." she said in a final tone. Christina turned around and Faye eyed her back with a cocked eyebrow. What was it about James that Christina was so touchy about?? She came back down a few moments later, a cube of ice making the side of her cheek prutude. "Did you like the things in the bag?"  
  
"Yeah-" I started up, suddenly remembering the present she gave me. Christina moitioned for me to go up the steps hidden behind the door. I got and looked over my shouler and wondered if it was smart to leave the cash register unattended. Hell, God knows if I saw unattended money laying there free for the taking, I'll go for it.  
  
"There's a servalence camera up here, so I can see everything that's going on. Besides nobody steals around here, at least not from this store." My mouth opened and closed serveral times in disbelieve as I walked up the narrow orange-red stairway. It was so narrow that I could touch each wall with both of my hands and my elbows would still bend at a 90 degree angle.Thank goodness I wasn't fat, or Christina would have to get butter and a fork lift to get me up there.   
  
The room that the stair case lead to was spacious, with powder blue walls and white couches here and there. There was some pictures hung up. Ex-employees, friends of the family. But the one that caught my eye was a woman, holding a precious little baby, a young boy by her side, right next to a handsome man. I stood in front of the portait admiring how soft and silky the lady's dress looked. How perfect her dark hair was twisted up onto her head and wavy tendrils framed her face. The man and the young boy shared the same pericing crystal green eyes and beautiful gold, almost platinum hair. "This your mother?" I asked pointing to the picture and looked at Christina. She walked over to me and stood by my side, also looking at the picture.  
  
"Yeah, that's me, James and my Dad. Mom.." She said smiling. Her tongue reached up and ran across the space where her tooth was missing. I stole a glance at Christina from the corner of my eye, and wondered what had happened to her father. A stretch of silence followed Christina's last words.  
  
"Ho-" I started up, but she cut me off.  
  
"She died some years back," she said in her normal adult voice. Chirstina cleared her throat, then started back up. "Soon afterwards, my father died too. My Daddy orginally left this store to me, in his will, but since James is over 18, he takes care of it for me." She turned and walked over to a chair placed infront of a plasma screen TV hanging on the hall. At first I thought it was a built in fishtank, because of the image of bubbles and fish floating around on the screen, but once she pressed the remote, it blinked off.  
  
"James told me you're the assiant manager," I said raising an eyebrow. The young girl rolled her eyes and made a displeased sound.  
  
"Yeah right," she spat out. I couldn't help but to laugh and take a seat in a chair next to her. A woman and man looked into the camera seriously, the News channel theme song slowly dieing out in the background.  
  
"Hello and welcome to CBB, channel 4 news," The woman said mechaincally. "I am Linda Schwaslski."  
  
"And I am Larry Marlonelly." The man's eyebrow raised up as he said his name. My guess was he was trying to look good, but in the process, ended up looking confused.  
  
"Today, the Top Story about the well known bounty out for Rink Van Hoosen," the woman paused for emphasize, "Has come to a end."  
  
"SHIT!" I shouted standed up in the chair. Christina didn't flinch, her eyes where glued to the screen.  
  
"Dave Rooker has more. Dave?"   
  
I didn't wait for Dave Rooker to come on TV and tell me the news, I was already on my way back to the Bebop. I could hear the news-reportman as I raced down across the room and down the stairs.  
  
"ISSP has called off the case. Un-named officals has declared Van Hoosen to much of a threat to have as a bounty." I was rushing past a TV store with televisions lined up window.  
  
" 'We don't even know that much about the man. He's been on the run for years now, but we're afraid that if a bountyhunter does infact find Van Hoosen that it will create some sort of all out war. And we don't want to put people's life in danger like that.'" it switched off the man standing in a blue uniform back to the reporter.  
  
"Officer O'Malley could be referring to the killings in a small town near Savvanna Gorgeia. The 'Kings Massacare', where over 50 people was murdered. The officals does not OFFICALLY know if Rink Van Hoosen had anything to do with it, but they suspect that he does." 


	16. No Goodbyes

"Kid."  
  
I was half sleep and to tired to really wake up. I felt the heat on my face and knew if I dared to open my eyes I'd be blinded by the sunlight. I contracted into a darker spot and snuggled against something warm. Probably Ein.  
  
"Kid."  
  
I tried to ignore the voice and block out the singing chirping birds. Usually I was a morning person, but I was so worn out from the night before I felt as thought I couldn't even stand. Now I know how Spike and Faye-Faye must feel after they drink to much of that brown sour smelling stuff. Yeah, a Hangover. Finally, I guess they got tired of me ignoring them and shook me away. My eyes snapped open and I was looking right in the pair of the craziest colored eyes I had ever seen. Gold. A silver glint caught me in the eyes, when I blinked I saw it was Dragon. His lip ring glittered, but his eyes didn't. Like that weird tattoo of a demon crawling on his leg, his eyes was red. Well, not THAT red, but red all the same. Sweat was on his forehead, his hair looked a mess. Not silky and straight like the night before.  
  
"Come on, we got to go," he said pulling me up. I looked around and was a little shocked to find myself laying in the most luxurious bed I had ever seen. soft silky comforters, the color of wine, with gold and black swirls mixed in the fabric. Even though the large windows behind me, draped with blood red curtains, was letting gallons of light pour into the room, it was still dark. There was a mahogany dresser with all shorts of bottles and glass things sitting on it. It looked like a scene of a battle between heaven and hell was craved around the mirror. I hardly had time to look at all the wonderful things, before Dragon walked passed me again. This time he had his shirt off and was headed towards a huge clothes chest. He looked at me and nodded towards a door in the room. "Hurry up," he said quietly, picking through the things. I followed his directions without a word, Ein still laid there sleep.  
  
It was a bathroom, just as elaborate and dark as the bedroom. And it had TWO toilets. What in the world is someone going to do with two toilets? One was almost normal looking expect there was a little fountain in the middle that would spit water up at me when I flushed it. On the normal looking one was a pair of velvety feeling pants with stripes down the side and a matching jacket. A showers was already running for me. The only thing I didn't have a chance to do, was to brush my teeth. But I made up for that by using some mouthwash sitting on the edge of the sink. When I came back out, Dragon stood in front of the mirror. He must have not heard the shower cut off. He stood there, fixing a snug shirt over his body. I didn't think he looked to good in it, I didn't like they way it stretched over his back like it was about to rip. Obviously he thought so too because he turned his back towards me and took it off. It was my second time getting a glimpse at the dragon bird tattooed on his arm. He turned back around, now wearing a black shirt that went better with his jeans. Dragon brushed his hair, then picked up some eyedrops, letting them fall in his eye. He blinked a few times, then picked up a yellow bottle. A medicine bottle. Pills rattled around against the plastic as he shook them into his palm, then popped them into his mouth. He didn't even bother taking some water with them. I wondered if he had a headache, or if he was sick.  
  
"Ready." I called out closing the door. He nodded at me, then slipped the pills in a bag sitting on a nearby chair.   
  
"All right lets go." Dragon replied, slipping on a pair of dark glasses. Why would anybody want to hide those pretty eyes, I don't know? I picked up Ein and followed him out of the door. I almost gasped at how big and pretty everything was. He lead me down a sort of inside balcony. I looked up at the domed shaped ceiling, another scene that looked like a battle of Heaven and Hell. I looked down on the heads of men as they discussed something at a table. I had a real good view of one with a bald spot.  
  
"Where are we?" I whispered. He whipped back around and Shh'd me. His voice hissed all throughout the building. The men looked up at us then turned back to each other, continuing their conversation. Dragon stood their stiff as a board, then grabbed my hand and pulled me down stairs. We went through some more doors, until we was outside. The yard was huge and green with bushes and flowers in the shapes of people and animals. A huge fountain spurted crystal clear blue water. I wondered momentary if it tasted like blueberry before he yanked me out of the huge gates and towards the street. He held a taxi and we slipped in quickly. Dragon reached in one of the pockets of the bag and handed the driver a 1000 bill woolong. The cabbie's eyes glittered over with tears before he nodded and practically bowed in his seat with gratitude.  
  
"Where to my friend?" The man asked, kissing the money. Dragon looked at me one last time. There was no turning back after this. I took a huge deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Spaceport." 


End file.
